The Fazbear Academy
by Nightnette98.5
Summary: Follow the adventures, journey's and friendships will be made at The Fazbear Academy and join in the thrill and excitement of discovering the secrets of held by the new guards and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Five Nights At Freddy's franchise, Scott Cawthon does. If I used any names, titles, or descriptions of characters in this, I'm sorry. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Marion's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing. I reached over to my night stand and turned on my lamp. After my eyes adjusted, I found my alarm and reset it for tomorrow. My mind was a bit groggy, and when I checked the time, I saw that it was 5:10 a.m. A groan escaped my mouth as I got up and began to stretch my muscles. As I finished up my stretching, I found my clothes that I had set out yesterday which consisted of a black t-shirt, black hoodie with 2 white buttons going down the chest, dark gray baggy jeans, fingerless leather gloves, and combat boots. Before leaving my room, I threw on my mask. I don't really know why I wear it, only that it just feels right.

After brushing my teeth and using the restroom, I went to check on the others. Even though they usually didn't get up until 5:30 a.m. to 6:00 a.m., I still want to know where they were and if they were OK. I checked the twins' room first, and saw them on their beds with one by the left wall and one by the right. Next I checked Plushtrap's room, and not only found him but his older brother, Springtrap, as well. I guess Plush had a bad dream and Spring came to stay with him throughout the night. I grinned under my mask at how great of a guy Spring was and shut the door. Then I check Violet's room, only to get the same results as the others with her asleep. Last on the list is Nightmare. I made my way downstairs to the main floor, then down the basement stairs were Nightmare's room was. At the base of the stairs I peeked my head around the corner of the door frame and saw him sprawled across his bed partially covered in a black blanket, with his laptop on the floor with some anime show playing on it. All around his room was trash on the floor, posters of anime shows and characters, and a calendar with bikini models for each month.

¨ _Gosh, he's a perv_ ,¨ I thought.

I quietly ran upstairs, had 3 donuts, and used the coffee machine that we owned to make some hot chocolate. When my drink was made, I looked at the time and saw that it was 5:35 a.m. As I wondered who would be up first, I realized that my answer was already halfway down the stairs. To no surprise, the first one of my friends to wake up after me was none other than Springtrap. He wore the usual dark yellow t-shirt that showed some of his muscles, dark blue cargo pants, light brown hiking boots, and dark blue, fingerless, cotton gloves with a metal plate on the backside of each hand.

¨Morning Marion,¨ he said.

¨Good morning,¨ I replied, ¨How'd you sleep?¨

¨Great,¨ he answered as he got out a box of cereal along with a gallon of milk. ¨Though Plush did have a nightmare last night.¨

¨I thought that was the case,¨ I remarked as I got a spoon out of the silverware drawer.

After getting out a bowl, he smirked at me and asked, ¨Still checking on everyone before eating?¨

I shrugged and said, ¨Eh, no use breaking a good habit.¨

He laughed as I handed him the spoon.

About 5 minutes later, we both started hearing the others waking up and getting ready. Then, we saw them all coming down the stairs, fully dressed.

¨Sup boys?¨ asked BG.

¨Not much,¨ Springtrap replied, ¨Just having a little breakfast.¨

¨Well I at least hope there are some donuts left,¨ BB stated before yawning.

I sat in an armchair at the edge of the living room where I could see the basement door and the kitchen perfectly. ¨There's still some left. Just not as much as yesterday.¨

BB chuckled while rolling his eyes at my response. As he and Plush began counting the amount of donuts we had left, BG and Violet started making their own breakfast. BG got out 2 bagel halves and put them in the left side of the toaster, while Violet put 2 slices of bread in the right side. They then both made their drinks, with Violet having orange juice and BG having strawberry milk. After she put the juice away, Violet walked over and sat in the armchair next to mine. We both put our drinks on the coffee table between us and began to talk.

¨So,¨ Violet started with a grin, ¨Has the ¨the beast¨ woken up yet?¨

I chuckled and replied, ¨No, Nightmare's corpse is still in bed.¨

We laughed and went back to watching the others. BB and Plush were scarfing down donuts and washing them down with milk, Springtrap had finished his bowl and was cleaning off the scraps in the sink, and BG was getting the finished bagels and toast out of the toaster. She applied butter to the toast, handed it Violet, then went and applied banana cream cheese on her bagels.

I looked at the sight of our normal morning routine and sighed, ¨I'm really gonna miss this.¨

Violet looked at me, confused, and asked, ¨What do you mean?¨

But before I could answer her, Nightmare came bursting through the basement door, groaning and scratching his head.

¨It's alive! It's alive!¨, Plushtrap exclaimed mockingly.

Nightmare just nonchalantly stared at him and said, ¨Shut up, ya little midget.¨

Springtrap just rolled his eyes, ¨Both of you shut up. It's too early.¨

¨Whatever,¨ Nightmare sneered, ¨Do we have any tacos left?"

¨Bottom of the fridge,¨ BB answered.

"Thanks," replied Nightmare as he grabbed one from the fridge and started eating. ¨By the way, what time is it?¨

BG looked at the clock and said, " It's 6:30."

¨Come on,¨ I said, grabbing my gray leather jacket, ¨We need to be at the school by 7:15, but I think that we should probably leave now so we can see where Franky wants us to be and do."

¨OK. Who's driving?¨, asked Springtrap.

¨You and me will take our cars. The twins and Plush will ride with you, while Violet and Nightmare ride with me. Sound good?¨

Since there were no objections from anyone, we went out to the garage. Springtrap loaded his three passengers into his yellow H3 Hummer, while the other two and I got in my black Beldar's 71. Violet sat in the passenger's seat in the front with me, and Nightmare sat in the back resting with his hands under his head. To pass the time, we began to listen to a song called ¨Jaws¨ by a band called Aviators. Near the end of the song, Violet turned the radio off and turned to look at me.

¨You never answered me before,¨ she said.

¨About what?¨, I asked.

¨Yeah, what are you talking about Vi?¨, Nightmare questioned, curious to know what she meant.

¨Back at the house, Marion said that he was going to miss ¨this¨,¨ She answered, ¨ What are you going to miss?¨

I sighed and said, ¨I'm going to miss being able to just hang out with all of you. Now that we're all going to this school, we won't be able to do as much stuff together as we use to.¨

Nightmare chuckled and said, ¨We may not be able to hang with each other, but now we'll maybe be able to make more friends. I, for one, will enjoy having all of these empty houses filled with people.¨

He gestured to all of the unoccupied homes around us. The school owns the entire neighborhood, including our house. This is because these are the dorms the students stay in. So he is right. After today, there'll actually be people living in these houses.

I pulled up into school parking lot next to Spring's Hummer. After getting out, we noticed that other students were already here. So much for getting here before anyone else.

I looked to the others, ¨Come on, let's go find Franky.¨

 **Foxy's POV**

I walk through the hallways with my sister, Mangle. We had just placed our bags in the gym, where they'll stay until we're assigned our homes. I still can't believe that we'll be living here until we graduate. Well, at least I'll be with friends.

After about five minutes of walking down the hallway, I heard a voice calling my name.

¨Foxy! Yo Foxy! Wait up dude!¨

I looked behind me to see Bonnie running towards us. He was wearing his dark purple columbia jacket, blue jeans, and purple and white converse. His dark purple wavy hair stopped just right above his fuchsia eyes. Strapped to his back was a four foot long ornate battle axe. ¨Hey Bonnie! What's up man?¨

¨Eh, not much¨, he replied, ¨Freddy and Chica are waiting for us outside the auditorium.¨

¨OK then, let's get going,¨ I said.

We made towards the auditorium, with Bonnie on my left and Mangle on my right. When we were about halfway there, Bonnie looked to Mangle then me and asked, ¨By the way, who is this?¨, as he gestured to Mangle.

¨Oh yeah,¨ I'd forgotten Bonnie and the others haven't met Mangle yet, ¨This is my sister, Mangle.¨

¨Ah,¨ Bonnie grinned, ¨So this is the little sister you're always talking about.¨ Bonnie then leaned in front of me to get a better look at Mangle. ¨Pleased to meet you Mangle. My name's Bonnie.¨

¨Hello,¨ Mangle replied in a quiet voice. She looked down and blushed a little.

¨She's a bit shy,¨ I commented.

Before the conversation could continue, we turned a corner and some little kid ran into me, knocking both us down. Mangle was about to help, but tripped and fell. But before she could make contact with the ground, some guy caught her in his arms. He helped her stand straight again, then stood on one knee so they were eye level with each other, with his hands on her shoulders.

¨Are you alright?¨ he asked in a sincerely, concerned voice and a worried face.

It took her a second, but she shook herself out of her daze, looked down and answered with a quiet ¨Yes¨ and blushed even harder than before.

The guy took notice and said, ¨Hey it's okay. Everybody loses their footing every now and then.¨

He took his hands off her shoulders and stood up straight. He was taller than me. Which is a lot considering that I'm six feet tall. He had dark golden hair, yellow eyes, and fair skin. His clothes consisted of a thin, brown, checkered zip-up hoodie, a dark yellow t-shirt that showed some of his muscles, dark blue cargo pants, light brown hiking boots, and dark blue, fingerless, cotton gloves with a metal plate on the backside of each hand.

He looked down towards me, held out his hand and smiled, ¨Hi, my name's Springtrap.¨

I took his hand and he pulled me up. I looked back at the little kid who knocked me over, and found an elementary kid about maybe 7 to 8 years old. He was an exact copy of Springtrap, except 4 feet tall. He had the same fair skin, yellow eyes, and dark golden hair. Besides height and age difference, the only other difference is that his hair was a bit spiky where Springtrap's hair was flat. His wore a dark yellow t-shirt, a thin, blue scarf, blue jean shorts, steel shin guards, brown gauntlets that only covered his forearms, leaving his hands bare, blue velcro strap shoes, and a pair of some advanced goggles on his forehead.

¨Plushtrap I swear. If you don't watch where you're going, sooner or later you'll run off a cliff,¨ Springtrap exclaimed through small chuckles.

The little kid, who I guess was Plushtrap, just smiled at him and said, ¨Sorry. But I was just so excited, I just had to run.¨

Springtrap sighed and said, ¨Well at least run in the right direction next time. OK?¨

Plush laughed and replied, ¨OK.¨

Springtrap looked back to me and said, ¨Sorry, but Plush can be a bit of a knuckle head at times.¨

I looked to Plushtrap, who stuck his tongue out at Springtrap, but then came over and shook my hand.

¨Pleased to meet ya,¨ I said, ¨My names Foxy. He's Bonnie, and that's my little sister, Mangle.¨

Bonnie smiled and gave a peace sign. Mangle looked down and gave a small wave.

¨Looks to me like you're all heading to the auditorium,¨ Springtrap stated.

¨Yeah. We have some friends waiting there for us,¨ Bonnie replied.

¨Hey, I have an idea,¨ Plushtrap spoke with excitement, ¨Let's all go together. It'll be fun.¨

¨Sure,¨ I answered, ¨Why not?¨

Springtrap just shrugged saying, ¨I'm cool with it.¨

We continued to our destination, now with two new friends in tow. As we walked, I noticed Mangle glance back at Springtrap every now and then. When Springtrap took notice of this, she quickly turned back to face the front, and began to blush like crazy. I'm beginning to think that my little sister may have her first crush.

When we arrived at the entrance area of the auditorium, we found hundreds of kids going in and out of the auditorium doors, or hanging just outside the doors. Freddy and Chica called to us from the far right doors, next to some stairs. Freddy wore a black top hat on top of his full head of brown hair, a tuxedo that's as brown as chocolate milk, a long sleeved dress shirt underneath, white formal gloves, and black dress shoes. The tips of his hair was swept to the right, and hung right above his sky blue eyes, which complimented his fair skin. The walking cane he held in his right hand made him look like he was from the 19th century. Chica was behind him to the left. She wore a white long sleeved shirt saying ¨Let's Eat¨ on the chest in big pink letters, with yellow sleeves in a striped pattern of regular yellow, a dark shade of yellow, then back to regular yellow. She also had on yellow mid calf boots, orange jeans, and brown leather straps on her thighs that held each of her twin daggers. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, with bangs framing her face. This mixed perfectly with her dark blue eyes.

¨Bonnie,¨ Chica exclaimed and ran up to him.

He met her with a hug, then with a small kiss on the lips.

¨Hey babe,¨ Bonnie replied, ¨How are you?¨

¨Perfect, now that you're here,¨ she then noticed the others and me. ¨Hey Foxy,¨ she greeted me, ¨Who are your new friends?¨

¨Oh,¨ I answered, ¨This is Mangle, my little sister, and this is Springtrap with his little brother, Plushtrap¨

She introduced herself, ¨Hello, I'm Chica.¨

Both brothers said ¨hi¨ almost simultaneously.

Mangle, on the other hand, gave a shy ¨hello¨.

¨We met Springtrap and Plushtrap in the hallway while coming here¨ I explained.

Springtrap looked at me and said, ¨You know, you could just call us Spring and Plush if you want. Our friends do it all the time.¨

¨Cool,¨ I replied.

¨So Spring,¨ Freddy began, ¨What brings you and Plush to grandpa's school?¨

"What do you mean by grandpa's school?" asked Spring.

¨Oh, I forgot,¨ I began, ¨Freddy's grandpa owns the schools, and is also its principal.¨

¨Sorry,¨ said an embarrassed Freddy, ¨I'm not one to brag, I just thought that it may have already been mentioned by Foxy. I mean, he would not stop talking about it for a full week.¨

I looked to Spring and saw that he was stifling a laugh.

¨Guys, come on,¨ Plush agonized, ¨We'd better find some seats before they're all taken.¨

We all agreed and went into the auditorium. Spring and Plush separated from us, saying that they'll see us later. I remembered that they never answered Freddy's question. I'll ask them later.

We found some seats at the center of the room, and near the ends of the rows. Mangle, Freddy, and I sat at the end of one row, while Bonnie and Chica sat in the one behind us. I sat between the two, with Freddy being at the end seat to my right.

I looked over to Mangle and gave a sheepish grin, ¨So, what do you think of Springtrap?¨

She looked at me in surprise and blushed, ¨Wh-What are you talking about?¨

¨Oh please,¨ I mocked, ¨It's obvious you like him.¨

She blushed even more, ¨R-Really?¨

¨Seriously, you've been blushing like crazy since he caught you.¨

She looked down at her lap sighing, ¨You're right. I could never hide anything from you anyways.¨

¨You got that right,¨ I laughed.

But before we could continue, all of the lights dimmed except for those on the stage. A man walked from behind one of the side curtains, and made his way to the center of the stage. I couldn't tell much about his features. Only that he wore a brown cloak and held some kind of gray walking staff.

¨Is that your grandpa?,¨ I asked Freddy in a whisper.

¨That's him,¨ he whispered back.

¨Welcome boys and girls to The Fazbear Academy,¨ Freddy's grandpa started, ¨I am your Principal, Franky Fazbear. Today you will receive a sheet of paper, telling you which house you'll be staying in and who you're sharing that house with. Tomorrow you will be put through a few tests to determine your student rank. This rank will determine what missions you are and aren't allowed to do. Each mission that's completed will have different amounts of reward money for the ones who complete it. Your ranking also determines if you're allowed to do missions alone or not. If not, then you will do missions with a team. This team will be the students who you are sharing the house with. Your rank will be given to you after tomorrow. But before you leave, I have a special announcement. The Fazbear Academy has 7 security members that will transact from security during certain times of the day to either a student in one of the advanced classes, or a teacher of one of the advanced classes.¨

 _¨What_ ,¨ I thought, dumbstruck, ¨ _We'll be having security that will also be students and teachers?_ ¨

¨Let's call them up. Shall we?¨ Franky went on, ¨First is BB, and his twin sister BG.¨

Two students in the middle of the auditorium got up and made their way on stage. When they reached Franky, they stood behind him casually. Even though I still couldn't make out all of Franky's appearance, I could make out BB's and BG's. Both looked about 14 years old. The boy, BB, had fair skin, blue eyes that were only shown due to the lighting, short, light brown hair, and wore a red and blue striped cap, blue jeans, brown converse, and a plaid, long sleeved, red and blue shirt, with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. The girl, BG, was definitely identical, except for slightly longer, but still short, light brown hair. She wore a blue and purple striped beanie, dark blue skinny jeans, brown converse, and a blue and purple striped summer sweater.

¨Next,¨ Franky continued, ¨ is Springtrap, and his little brother Plushtrap.¨

¨ _Wait a minute. What!?_ ¨ I thought.

I saw Springtrap get up and make his way towards the stage with Plushtrap on his shoulder. They were too far to the left to pass right by us. But I could have sworn that Plushtrap looked right at me. I looked to Mangle, whose jaw was wide open. When I turned to the others, they looked as surprised as I was.

¨The next three that I'm about to call up are the First Lieutenant of security, the Second Lieutenant of security, and the Chief of Security as well,¨ Franky exclaimed, ¨The First Lieutenant is Miss Violet.¨

A girl got up from the front of the middle row. When reaching Franky, she turned to the audience and gave a mischievous grin. Violet had fair skin with a slight, but barely noticeable, tan, short, black hair with purple highlights on the tips, and purple eyes that seemed to reflect the lights in a purple tint. She wore a dark purple leather jacket, a purple t-shirt, black leggings, knee high combat boots, and a short skirt that only went down to her thighs. She had some kind of necklace around her neck, but I couldn't make it out due to how far away I was and how the light made it shine a little.

¨Now for the Second Lieutenant, Nightmare.¨

Towards the back of the auditorium, a guy close to my age got up and walked towards Franky. He walked right passed us. But when he did, I saw, only for a second though, a small bolt of black lightning shoot between his fingers. Freddy turn and looked at me. From the look he was giving, I could tell that he saw it too. He arrived on stage and gave a smile of pure insanity. He had a rat's nest of greasy brown hair, pale skin, and eyes with blood red irises that seemed to glow. He had on black leather gloves, a black aviators trench coat, over a black tank top, with black jeans, and biker boots. For some reason, he seemed to put everyone on edge.

¨Now, ladies and gentleman. Let me introduce you to the Chief of Security, Marion.¨

From the very back of the auditorium, even farther back than Nightmare, a teenage, male figure got up, and took his time walking towards Franky and the others. When he arrived on stage, I could feel the sheer terror emanating from the audience, my friends, and myself. The aura he seemed to admit was one demanding of respect and obedience. I couldn't see his face due to the mask he was wearing. It was faded white, with a smile covering most of the bottom half. A red dot was on each corner of the mouth, seemingly like dimples. A blue stripe ran down from under each eye, giving the illusion of tears. But the eyes, the eyes and the inside of the mouth were pitch black, like nothing was behind the mask but darkness. The rest of his clothing consisted of a black hoodie with 2 white buttons going down his chest, a gray leather jacket, fingerless leather gloves, gray baggy jeans, and combat boots.

¨These are the academy's new security force. As of now, they're to begin their job immediately. Now everyone go get your belongings from the gymnasium and your dormitory information from the teachers who are set up in the there. We'll see you tomorrow for the exams. Good-bye."

As I left only one thought repeated itself in my mind, ¨ _This will be an interesting experience._ ¨

* * *

 **I am working on Chapter 3 now. Once I'm halfway, I'll see if you guys want me to post more. If so, I'll post Chapter 2, then Chapter 3 when I'm finished. It may take a long time to make them because I'm doing it with a friend, so timing will be tricky. Any ways, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, Toy Freddy is Fredric, Toy Chica is ChiChi, Toy Bonnie is Bon Bon, Shadow Freddy is Fredward, Shadow Bonnie is Shaon (SH-on), Shadow Chica is a boy and is Chicow (like the Spanish word chico), and Golden Freddy is Goldie. Some names may have been used by other people, so I don't take claim in saying that I used them first. Also, in case people were wondering who Nightmare was, he's the black Fredbear you encounter on night 7 of FNAF 4. Again, everything of the FNAF franchise is owned by Scott Cawthon. Hope you enjoy my and my friend's work, and have fun reading it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mangle's POV**

After orientation, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and I all went the gym to get our housing information, and our luggage. I was the last of us to get the housing information, but I didn't look at it right away. I was still shocked by what we heard about Springtrap and the other security members.

¨ _Not only are they students, but they're also security and teachers for the school too?_ ¨ I thought.

I pushed those thoughts aside, knowing that I can probably ask one of them about it later. I walked to the others and asked them about their new home and who their roommates were.

¨Actually,¨ Freddy answered, ¨It seems that Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and I all have the same house number, number 354.¨

¨Really?¨ I asked.

¨Yeah Really,¨ Foxy answered with a slight chuckle.

¨But Mangle,¨ Chica asked, ¨What's your house number, and who are your roommates?¨

¨Oh,¨ I look at my paper, ¨It says that the house is number 422, and that my roommates are three other students, whose names are Fredric, Bon Bon, and ChiChi.¨

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all widened their eyes in surprise and looked at each other.

¨Mangle,¨ Bonnie said with a grin, ¨Those students are our younger siblings.¨

¨That's right,¨ Foxy stated, ¨I'd forgotten that your siblings would be going here too. Looks like all the younglings are together.¨

I looked to the others and asked, ¨Do you have any other siblings?¨

Freddy looked at me and replied, ¨Well, I have two older brothers, Fredward and Goldie, and Bonnie and Chica each have one older brother. His brother's name is Shaon, and her brother's name is Chicow.¨

After hearing this, I thought about two things. One, _what will my new roommates be like_? Two, _I wonder when I'll meet their other siblings_.

¨Well, we best check out our new crib,¨ Bonnie mocked.

¨I think you're right,¨ agreed Foxy, ¨See you tomorrow sis.¨

¨OK. Bye Foxy. Bye guys.¨

I waved to them as they left, I realize something extremely important. I have no idea where to go. I looked around to see anyone that I know who could help me. I turned to see if I could catch up to my brother and ask Freddy for directions, but bumped right into somebody before I could even start jogging. I looked up to see Nightmare staring down at me with red glowing eyes and a pervy grin.

¨What's up cutie,¨ he said in a sarcastic voice, ¨You lost?¨

I backed up a little before answering with, ¨I-I was just trying to find someone to help me find my house.¨

¨Well maybe I can help,¨ he replied and took a step forward.

I had no idea what to do. I'm pretty sure he's trying to hit on me. Before I could do or say anything, there was a click sound and Nightmare froze in place. I leaned to the left as he turned his head to look behind him, and saw Marion behind him with a desert eagle pointed at his head.

¨This is the twentieth girl you've tried to hit on today,¨ Marion said , very annoyed.

¨I'm pretty sure that I told you that if I caught you again, that I would beat you to a bloody, little pulp,¨ a voice behind me growled.

I turned to find Violet, with a scowl on her face.

¨Fine, fine. I'll stop,¨ said an irritated Nightmare.

Marion spun his deagle (another name for desert eagle) on his finger, then holstered it, saying, ¨You'd better be glad that I kept the safety on.¨

Nightmare's eyes widened as he turned around, almost yelling, ¨You mean that the safety was on all twenty times?¨ In an agitated voice, he growled, ¨One of these days, I swear that I'm going to kill you!¨

¨Whatever,¨ he replied.

Violet turned towards me and smiled.

¨Don't mind them,¨ she mused, ¨They're always like this. By the way what's your name?¨

¨Oh. Uh, M-Mangle,¨ I answered, a little shy.

¨Cool. I'm Violet. This' Marion, and this' Nightmare,¨ she said, pointing to the others.

¨I know,¨ I replied, ¨I remember from orientation.¨

¨That's right,¨ she exclaimed with an embarrassed smile, ¨I forgot.¨

Marion walked up to me, his mask's black eyes staring right through me. ¨Do you need a ride?¨ he asked.

At first I was a bit shocked by the question, but then stammered, ¨Y-yes. I don't know where my house is.¨

He turned around and began walking, ¨Come on. We'll take you there.¨

¨Really?¨ I asked.

Violet put her hand on my shoulder and grinned, ¨Sure, but Nightmare sits up front.¨

¨Why,¨ he questioned.

¨Because there's no way on Earth you're going to sit in the back with her,¨ She answered.

¨Agreed,¨ said Marion.

¨Aw. You two are no fun,¨ Nightmare whined.

We made our way to the school parking lot. Marion reached into his pants pocket, and brought out a pair of keys. He pressed a button, and a black car to our left unlocked. Marion took the driver's seat, Nightmare took the Front passenger's seat, and Violet and I both sat in the back.

Before we pulled out of the parking lot, Marion asked, ¨What's your house number?¨

¨Number 422,¨ I answered.

With that, he made a right at the parking lot exit, and only turned at every other stop sign. After about five minutes, Violet became wide eyed and looked at me.

¨I just remembered,¨ She exclaimed.

¨What do you remember?¨ the boys asked.

¨Springtrap mentioned that he met someone named Mangle,¨ she answered. She turned to me and asked, ¨Did you meet Spring earlier today?¨

I was wide eyed with shock, and could really feel myself blushing. ¨Y-Yes,¨ I answered, ¨I met him and Plushtrap before orientation.¨

VIolet smiled, ¨That explains why your name sounded familiar.¨

She seem like she was about to ask more questions.

But before she could even speak, she was interrupted by Marion saying, ¨We're here.¨

I looked outside to see a two story house, with maroon front door to my right and three windows in the front. One was on the first floor to my left, and the other two on the second floor. The entire house was grayish white, except for the roof, which was pitch black. So it was a regular basic house.

¨Well I'll see you guys tomorrow,¨ I said.

They said their goodbyes and drove off.

¨ _Well_ ,¨ I thought, ¨ _Time to meet my roommates_.¨

I walked up to the door and knocked three times. The handle turned, and the door opened to a 15 year old girl.

¨Hi,¨ she said, ¨You must be Mangle.¨

I nodded my head in response.

¨Come on in and meet the others. My name's Bon Bon.¨

Bon Bon had light green eyes that stood out with her fair skin, and long blue hair with curled tips. She wore a dress vest with a silky black backing and a blue front with thin white lines going up and down, a white short sleeved dress shirt, fingerless full length gloves, a red bow tie, a black skirt that goes down to her knees, and gray, knee high converse, with black shoelaces.

¨Fredric, ChiChi,¨ she called, ¨Come down stairs. The other roommate's here.¨

Down the stairs came a 15 year old boy, and a 15 year old girl. The boy, who is obviously Fredric, looked a lot like Freddy, so I guess that he must his brother. He had slightly curled, light brown hair, fair skin, and sea blue eyes. He wore a black top hat, a brown dress vest, a long sleeved, khaki dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black dress gloves, dark brown dress pants, and semi formal shoes. The girl, obviously ChiChi, was definitely Chica's sister. She had light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Her clothes consisted of pink shorts going down only 1/4th of her thigh, white high tops, a yellow t-shirt and a big, white stripe going across the chest, with purple letters saying ¨Let's Party¨, hot pink sweat bands on each wrist, and yellow knee high socks. Since I could see how ChiChi and Fredric were related to Freddy and Chica, I guess that means Bon Bon's related to Bonnie.

¨So,¨ ChiChi started, ¨This is Mangle?¨

¨Seems so,¨ Fredric answered.

¨I see now that you guys are definitely Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie's siblings,¨ I said.

¨Wait, you know them?¨ asked ChiChi.

¨Yeah,¨ I replied, ¨I met them this morning with my big brother, Foxy.¨

¨Ah,¨ Fredric exclaimed, ¨So you're Foxy's sister? He's told us a lot about you. I'm honored to have you on our team.¨

I blushed.

¨ _He's without a doubt Freddy's brother_ ,¨ I thought.

¨There's only three rooms, so the biggest one will be shared by two people,¨ Bon Bon stated.

¨So who sharing?¨ ChiChi asked.

¨Seeing how the three of us have known each other longer,¨ Fredric explained, ¨You and Bon should share a room, and me and Mangle get our own rooms.¨

¨Mangle, I can understand,¨ ChiChi began, ¨But how come you get your own room.¨

¨Because I'm the only guy in this here,¨ he answered, bluntly.

¨Oh,¨ she realized, a little embarrassed, ¨Right.¨

Bon Bon looked to me and asked, ¨I'm cool with it, but are you?¨

¨Actually,¨ I answered, ¨Yes, I am.¨

¨Sweet,¨ Bon Bon cheered.

¨Oh, and before I forget,¨ Fredric commented, ¨We should show each other our weapons and abilities.¨ He looked over to the other two, ¨We may have known each other longer, but we don't know what abilities or weapons each of us use. So go get your weapons out of your luggage and bring them here. If you have an ability, tell us when we get back. Does everybody understand?¨

We nodded in response, and went to get our weapons. When we got back, everyone had their weapons, Bon Bon had a three foot long staff, with blunt ends, ChiChi had a medieval short sword, with the tip shape like a candle flame, and a pink shield with two big white eyes and black pupils on it, and Fredric had a lever action, winchester shotgun, with a built in black, machete bayonet. I just stood there, with my silver nunchucks.

¨So,¨ Fredric started, ¨ChiChi has a short sword and shield, Bon has clud, and Mangle has nunchucks. I obviously have a shotgun. The only thing left is to know if anyone has any special abilities. I, for one, don't have any. You guys?¨

¨Well for one,¨ responded Bon Bon, ¨I don't use a club.¨ She swiped her weapon to the side, and out came a two and a half foot long blade. ¨See? And second off, I do have an ability. Can someone get me a bottle of water?¨

ChiChi ran and got what Bon Bon asked for. Bon Bon set it on the coffee table, and waved her hand across it. The water instantly froze.

¨Nice,¨ Fredric mused, ¨ChiChi, what about you?¨

ChiChi gave a mischievous grin, ¨My sword and shield each use fire magic. I would give a demonstration, but I don't want to burn the house down.¨

¨Good thinking,¨ Fredric replied, ¨And you, Mangle?¨

I sighed, ¨I'll show you, but don't freak out. OK?¨

They agreed, and I relaxed a little. I focused and felt a familiar sensation in my back. A gray, robotic tentacle, as thick as a marker, was produced from my back. The tentacle produced four claws that I used to pick up the frozen water bottle. After moving it around, I set the bottle down and retracted my tentacle back into my back.

When I looked back to the others, they were wide eyed. I thought that they saw me as a freak now, but then they smiled.

¨That was awesome,¨ exclaimed Fredric.

¨Yeah,¨ Bon Bon agreed, ¨How'd you do that?¨

I blushed, not used to so much praise. ¨I'm an android,¨ I explained, ¨I am still human, but there was an accident. The only way for me to survive was to make me a human android.¨

¨Cool,¨ ChiChi commented, ¨Do you have anything else?¨

¨No. But I have 6 tentacles in all. Each one has a laser and four claws to grab things. Wait, I do have one other thing. I can scan certain objects and tell you any data that the scan found.¨

¨Well time for bed,¨ Fredric said with a smile, ¨I think this'll be one heck of a team.¨

 **Springtrap's POV**

Today was the day for testing, and everyone looked ready to give it their all. I was waiting at the doors for the group I was assigned. Each school worker was assigned a group. They were to take those groups to designated areas and test them.

I was about to go get a snack from the vending machine, when I saw my group.

¨Hey Mangle,¨ I called out.

She turned towards me with a surprised look on her face. When I walked over to her, she blushed, though I don't know why. But, her somewhat albino skin definitely didn't hide it. Her white hair with pink highlighted tips still covered her left eye, so you could only see her right, amber eye. She wore a white shirt with a pink collar and cuffs, white leggings with pink stripes, a dark pink skirt, and tan summer ugg boots that went halfway up her shins.

¨H-Hello Spring,¨ she stammered.

¨Hey, your that guy from orientation,¨ some girl to Mangle's right said.

¨Hello,¨ I greeted, ¨Who are your new friends Mangle?

¨Oh. This is ChiChi,¨ she said as she pointed to the girl on her right, ¨and this is Bon Bon and Fredric,¨ she pointed to her left.

¨Pleased to meet you,¨ said Fredric.

¨Ah, I remember now,¨ I exclaimed, ¨When they assigned me your group, they had me read your files. I also remember reading about you guys being siblings of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.¨

¨Wait. What do you mean assigned to us?¨ Bon Bon asked.

¨I mean that I'm the one testing you today,¨ I replied, ¨Please follow me.¨

I lead them inside, and to catacombs under the school.

¨I didn't know the school was this big,¨ Fredric awed.

¨There's a lot you don't know,¨ I commented.

I stopped in my tracks and faced the others. Our only surroundings where stone pillars supporting the ceiling.

¨Well,¨ I began, ¨Time for your test.¨

Suddenly my gloves changed into gauntlets with metal lining the bottom half of my fingers, my knuckles, the back of my hands, and my wrists. Spikes were placed in front of each knuckle.

The others stared at me in awe.

¨How did you do that?¨ Bon Bon asked.

¨I can use alchemy to make certain objects with certain material. There many types of alchemy, and I can do every single type. The best part is that I usually requires an alchemic circle, but I'm able to do it without one.¨

I backed up about ten feet and said, ¨In this test you'll have to defeat me in combat. Weapons and abilities are allowed.¨

At first they seemed a bit shocked, but then put on serious faces as they brought out their weapons. Good thing the files told me their weapons at least. But, they didn't tell their abilities.

¨ _This should be fun_ ,¨ I thought as I got into a fighting stance.

Fredric was the first to attack, as he loaded his gun, took aim, and fired. It was a direct hit to the top left area of my shoulder, chest, and face, but it only pushed me back.

¨Nice shot,¨ I mused, ¨It would definitely have left a scar, if I wasn't focusing a fourth of my power on healing myself with medical alchemy. But don't worry, it still hurt like heck.¨

I could tell they understood just how tough of an opponent I would be. But before they could make any other moves, I propelled myself to where Fredric was with one push of my leg. He only had enough time to register that I was there, before I punched him. He flew back six feet, and landed on his side.

¨Ow!¨ he yelled. His left cheek was already starting to bruise, and three gashes on the bruise had begun to bleed.

I was beginning to think that I might have a low rank team here, but was surprised by a robotic tentacle with four claws grabbing a hold of my ankle.

I traced it back to Mangle. ¨ _An android_ ,¨ my mind thought, ¨ _There's more to this girl than meets the eye_.¨

She then flung me backwards into a pillar, causing it to crack a little.

I stood up with a grin on my face, ¨Is that really all you got?¨

¨Don't count us out yet,¨ ChiChi yelled from my right.

She was riding towards me on roller skates. I concluded two things about the skates. One, they're magically retractable and extendable. Two, they're enchanted to with speed magic. Her movements made it seem that using the skates was first nature. She held up her shield and flicked her sword towards the ground. The sword then caught on fire. She swung it in my direction, sending a wave of fire at me.

¨ _OK, note to self_ ,¨ I thought, ¨ _Never underestimate these students again_.¨

I jumped up to the top of the pillar, digging my fingers into the solid stone to stay off the ground. With the column to my back, I leaned forward to access the situation as fast as I could. There were only two problems that I could find. ¨Where's Bon Bon?¨, and ¨What's her ability if she has one?¨.

The answer to the second question was answered when the temperature around me suddenly dropped. Before I could react, I was frozen up to my neck in a giant chunk of ice. Bon Bon appeared from behind the pillar I was frozen to, and made her way to the other three who had gathered together.

With her spear in her right hand and her left hand on her hip, she smirked and said, ¨I think we beat you.¨

¨Just like ChiChi said,¨ I exclaimed, ¨Don't count me out yet.¨

I then tensed every muscle in my body, creating a shockwave that shattered the ice and the pillar. I landed on my feet, and looked to see their dumbstruck expression as they took a step back. I began to chuckle as I cracked my neck.

¨Do you see now,¨ I explained, ¨My power shadows all of your power put together. Just give up. There's no way you can beat me. If you keep this up, I might even put you in the hospital.¨

Their faces were full of panic. They began to realize just how much stronger I really was. But I was then surprised Mangle, who took a step forward with determination on in her eye.

¨No way am I giving up,¨ she spoke, ¨I came to this school to become strong. If I give up now, that means that I accept being weak and not being to do anything on my own. That is something I refuse to do,¨ she now yelled with pride, ¨I don't care if your strong then all of us put together. I will find a way to beat you so I can become stronger.¨

The others seemed to be moved by her speech, because the looked at her with admiration and step forward next to her, ready to fight alongside her.

¨Well then,¨ I stated as I moved, with blinding speed, to be face to face with Mangle and raised my hand above my head, ¨If you're not giving up, then there's only one thing I have to say.¨

Mangle clenched her eye shut and braced herself for whatever was about to come. The other turned towards us, prepared to attack if I did anything to her.

I then did the one thing they were not expecting. I placed my hand on top of her head and shook it. Her eye was wide with utter confusion.

¨Congratulations,¨ I laughed, ¨You passed!¨

They looked at me, totally lost in what just happened.

¨What do you mean we passed?¨ Bon Bon asked.

¨Yeah,¨ ChiChi agreed, ¨Wasn't the supposed to be defeating you?¨

¨Actually, I lied,¨ I answered while smiling, ¨The real test was to test your will as a warrior. A warrior with the will to fight against impossible odds is a true warrior. So we decided to put the teams against opponents that they would realize were too powerful for them to defeat, but would still have the will to fight to win this impossible battle. Though we were also accessing your fighting skills and teamwork, it was mainly about if you would give up, or keep fighting to reach your goals. I'm happy to say that you passed with flying colors.¨

¨Now to give your your team rank,¨ I stated. The looks from their faces were full of excitement. I continued, ¨There are four ranks you can be given in this school. First Knight, Second Knight, Third Knight, and Fourth Knight. There is a Fifth Knight, but that's a rank that's rarely bestowed on to anyone and it's one of the ranks with the strongest of warriors. But that's not really important right now. First Knight is the lowest rank, while Fourth Knight is the highest. After this test, I have come to the conclusion that this team is a Second Knight team.¨

They cheered and high fived each other.

¨But before we leave,¨ I commented, ¨I'll need to know the name of your team.¨

They paused and huddled together, whispering about their team's name. When they broke the huddle, they each had a smile on their face.

¨Generation,¨ Mangle answered, ¨Team Generation.¨

* * *

 **I'm not picking favorites or anything, but me and my friend thank ShadowStallion449 for being our first commenter, follower, and subscriber. Again, I'm not picking favorites, I'm just thanking them, because they showed me that people I don't even know like me and my friend's work. And don't worry, we're trying to get Chapter 3 done as fast as we can. But, we have school, and we want to also make it as good of a chapter as the other two. But thanks again for reading it. It means more than you know that people like it. I hope that rays of good luck and happiness shine down upon you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The first two chapters were pre-read by family and friends, but this one wasn't, so there may be some typos. Anyways, everyone in this chapter was in the other chapters, or had their name mentioned. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Nightmare's POV**

¨Hey, moron. Wake up!¨ yelled an annoyed Violet.

I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Violet was in my door frame, with her arms crossed and a disgusted look on her face. She'd always hated my room, only because of my choice of decoration.

¨What are you doing here?¨ I asked, ¨You never come down here.¨

¨I'm here to tell you that we need to leave¨, she answered, ¨As for why I'm the one getting you, ask Marion.¨

¨I had two reasons,¨ Marion yelled from upstairs, ¨One, I know that His room annoys you. Two, I know you'll annoy him when you wake him up.¨

¨What are you talking about?¨ I sarcastically asked, ¨Why would I be annoyed by a waking up to a pretty girl in my room.¨

Marion burst out laughing, and I laughed as well. Violet, on the other hand, was red with anger and embarrassment.

¨Just get ready, and get upstairs before I cut off a testicle,¨ she growled.

I instantly stop laughing and rushed to get ready. If there´s one thing I've learned since I was a toddler, it's that Violet has made and tried to enforce those kinds of threats on me more times than I can count. I quickly brushed my teeth with the basement sink, and got dressed. When I got up the stairs, I found the others waiting for me.

¨About time,¨ BG complained.

¨You guys could have just woken me up sooner,¨ I commented.

¨Or,¨ Plushtrap stated, ¨You could be somewhat responsible, for once.¨

¨It´s sad when an eight year old has to say that to you,¨ BB snickered.

¨What'd you say,¨ I asked, ¨I heard you ask me to rip your face off.¨

¨Enough,¨ Marion commanded, ¨Let's just focus on who's driving today.¨

¨I can drive,¨ Violet answered.

"Cool," Marion replied.

"I'll drive as well," I said.

"Great," Marion stated, "Plush, BB, and BG will ride with Violet, while me and Spring will ride with Nightmare."

We agreed and went to the cars. Springtrap had Violet use his H3, while we rode in my black 1969 Pontiac GTO. While we were waiting, we decided to talk about who we tested.

"My group was Mangle's," Spring said.

"I remember her," Marion replied, "She seems nice. How were they?"

"They're definitely strong, but only made Second Knight."

"Ha," I sneered, "My group made Third Knight."

"Impressive," Marion complimented, "Who's your group?

"Why spoil the surprise?" I laughed.

"Then this best be one great surprise," Spring commented.

"Whatever," I shrugged, "Marion, what about your group?"

"My group consisted of four students," he answered, "Their names are Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica. They're Second Knights as well, but may be able to take down a Third knight team."

"Wait a minute," Spring said from the backseat, "did you say Foxy was on your team?"

"Yes I did," Marion answered, "why do you know him?"

"Yeah I do. I met him at orientation," Spring announced, "He's Mangle's brother. Also, everybody in your group is the older sibling in my group"

"Interesting," I said, "But what's the team's name Marion?"

"Team Midnight," he answered, "And your team's name?

"Team Shadow," I grinned.

We pulled up to the school parking lot, and parked by the front doors. When we got out, we noticed a man, about 25, walking towards us. As he got closer, I could make out more of his features. He was well built with fair skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. He was two inches shorter than Spring, who's 6.7 feet tall. His clothing consisted a red, blue, and purple striped fedora, semi formal jeans, brown sports shoes, and a red, blue, and purple long sleeved polo shirt. He looked like a guy that chicks would dig.

"Hello," he greeted, "I'm one of the other teachers, Professor Balloon."

" _Oh_ ," I thought, " _He's one of "them"_."

"Sup," I replied, "I'm Nightmare."

"Yes, I know who you all are from orientation," he said.

" ," Marion began, "May I ask your age? You look like you're 25, but I've heard otherwise."

"Certainly," he answered, "I'm 30 years old."

"Dang," I commented, "What face wash are you using man?"

He laughed, "I hope we'll be able to work together without any problems. My friends and I have known Franky for years, and we don't want any trouble."

Even through his sweet talk and joyful smile, I could see it. He was sending us a threat. He didn't trust us, so we better not do anything to this school or its students.

I chuckled and replied, with a twisted grin, "The same could be said to you as well."

He gave me a glare. It looked like we were about to start a fight, but Spring intervened.

"Don't worry Pr. Balloon," he assured with a friendly smile, "We won't cause any trouble. I promise."

"OK," said Balloon, "See you boys later."

Once was out of earshot, I let out a low growl.

"That guy gets under my skin," I snarled.

"And you get under everyone else's skin, so you're even," Marion stated bluntly.

"Screw you," I snapped.

I could feel him glaring at me through his mask.

"Listen," he spoke in a bone chilling tone, "We both know that he's one of "them", and no one hates "them" more than me, Violet, and the twins. So don't talk about him getting under your skin. Understand?"

As I shuttered at the thought of what he might do if I kept annoying him, I began feeling sweat running down the side of my face.

"U-Understood," I stuttered.

Marion's shoulders relaxed a little, indicating he recognizes me backing down.

"Come on," Spring said, "Let's get to our first periods."

"Your right," answered Marion, "Plush, Nightmare and I have our first classes, with Plush being the teacher of his. That leaves the rest of you on security shift."

"At least we'll get our shift next period," I said.

"Yeah," Spring agreed, "Next period."

 **Bon Bon's POV**

First period was more about learning the names of each student in the class as well as the teachers than any lessons. Also, we filled out a paper, telling the teacher our name, weapons, abilities, our student rank, the name of our team, and the names of the members on our team. After that, we just went on with talking with each other until the class ended.

As for the teacher, his name was Professor Balloon and he definitely caught the eye of every girl in the class, including mine. I mean, the man was absolutely gorgeous. I looked over to ChiChi to see her staring at Balloon.

"Hello?" I said, "Earth to ChiChi."

"Hm?" she answered as she turned towards me.

"Don't you know it's impolite to stare?" I mocked.

"Looks who's talking," she replied wearing a smug look on her face.

We both started laughing at ourselves, for being ridiculously close friends. Just as we finished our now giggles, the bell rung. We grabbed our bags and left the room. We were passing through a big, courtyard outside, when we heard Mangle and Fredric calling our names. Behind us, we could see them running towards us.

"Hey guys," I greeted, "What's up?"

"Aren't you going to tell us that?" Fredric asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused ChiChi.

"Some guy last period gave us a note," Mangle answered, "He said it was from you. When we read it, it told us to meet you in the courtyard after first period. After Fredric read the note, he told me that it has to be from you, because he recognized your handwriting."

"I didn't send you any note," I said.

"But we have it right here," Fredric insisted and pulled a slip of paper from his pocket, "This is the note. Here, take a look for yourself."

I took the note and read it. ChiChi looked over my shoulder, now even more confused.

"That's definitely your handwriting," she commented.

"Yeah, I know," I said, looking up from the paper slip, "Who could have made this?"

"That would be me," a calm voice to my right answered.

My eyes instantly widened from just hearing that voice. Before any of us even laid eyes on the one the voice belonged to, I knew who it was.

"Hello Bon Bon," my oldest brother, Shaon, greeted from the stone column he was leaning on.

"Shaon," I said, full of surprise and confusion.

He had grown taller since the last time I'd seen him, so he was now about 6.1. His eyes were the same cold eyes as always, with the left fuchsia, like Bonnie's, and the right light green, like mine. His semi short hair was black and purple, with the tips just above his eyes. He had on a dark blue vest hoodie, showing off his fair skin and well built arms, a black mouth face mask with six small holes at the mouth, covering from his nose to the bottom and back of his neck, revealing his eyes, tactical elbow and knee pads, tactical gloves that completely covered his hands, black cargo pants, and combat boots. His weapons were all visible, with a custom modified semi-automatic 308 sniper rifle was holstered on his back, a tactical damascus tracker knife, the blade about a foot long, in a sheath strapped to his left thigh, and a spp steyr with selective fire holstered on his right back side.

"Why did you make the note?" I asked.

"The same reason we're here," answered another voice, this time behind us.

When we saw who it was, our confusion grew even more.

"Chicow?" ChiChi questioned.

"Hello dear sister," Chicow mused.

I couldn't tell what his eyes looked like, because he wore sports glasses with dark yellow framing and pitch black lenses. His hair was a dark blonde rat's nest. His fair skin was the same as ChiChi's and Chica's, but was four inches taller than Chica making him Foxy's height. His clothing consisted of a black and yellow assassin's jacket, black cotton gloves, dark yellow jeans, and black and yellow high top. See as how I couldn't see any weapons on him, I concluded that they were concealed.

"What do you mean "we"," asked Fredric.

"He means him and myself, little brother," an eerie voice said from our upper right.

After turning to see who it was, Fredric's face showed slight annoyance.

"Fredward," Fredric stated with a hint of displeasure in his voice.

Fredward chuckle, "Good to see you too, bro."

Fredward was on the edge of the roof above the door in the crouch position. His short hair was a dark brown, and his eyes were an intense lightning blue. His clothing consisted of a dark brown trench coat without any sleeves, dark brown, faux, leather wrist guards on each hand, a black sleeveless shirt, which showed off his ripped muscles. Strapped to his back was a six foot long buster sword, with the blade being five feet long, one foot wide, and one inch thick. His face was one full of strength, as well as survival. It was the survival part that put us on edge.

"What do you want?" Mangle demanded, with as much courage as she could muster.

But I could tell she was a bit scared of these three. I don't blame her, I was getting frightened myself.

"Oh nothing much," Fredward replied. He jumped from his spot and landed on his feet. When he stood to his full height, I could see that he was just an inch taller than Shaon. "We just want to see your strength," he exclaimed.

After saying that, he drew his sword and held at his side, while taking a fighting stance. I noticed Chicow flick his arms to his sides, and produced two skull decorated, meat cleavers from each sleeve. The blades of both cleavers were about six inches long, and three inches wide. I also noticed Shaon drop to one knee, and draw his sniper rifle from his back. Once they had drawn their weapons, we instinctively drew ours.

Fredric pointed his gun at his brother. "We don't want to fight," he begged.

"But we do," Chicow snarled, as he charged at us.

ChiChi deflected one cleaver with her shield, and the other with her sword. But while she was focused on her brother, my brother fired his sniper rifle. The bullet missed us, but bounced off a column, and went through ChiChi's shoulder, just to get logged in the back of Fredric's shin. Shocked by the bullet, Fredric dropped to his now wounded leg's knee. Fredward took this opening to attack Fredric, and slashed at him with his blade. Before the blade made contact, I pushed Fredric out of the way, causing the blade to make a gash from the top left area of my chest to the bottom right area of my stomach.

"Well, not my original target, but it'll do," Fredward stated.

I collapsed, laying on my left arm, which I now couldn't feel, and barely holding myself up with my right. The way I was feeling was a mixture of absolute pain and numbness. I began to cough up blood, while fear that I may pass out and never regain consciousness crept into my now disoriented mind. I forced myself to not to pass out. If I lost consciousness while my friends were in danger, I would never forgive myself if could have helped them if I'd only stayed awake.

I heard Fredric yell my name, then saw him scream in rage at Fredward as he shot at him. Fredward deflected the bullets with the flat of his blade. I saw that ChiChi five yards to the left, losing a battle against Chicow thanks to the wound Shaon inflicted. I then turned to my right to see Mangle fighting Shaon with her nunchucks, while he dual wielded with his steyr and knife. The next thing I know, they're both on the ground. ChiChi was hunched over on her hands and knees, with her sword two yards to her right and her shield still strapped to her left forearm. There was a deep cut on ChiChi's left upper arm, stopping her from lifting her shield. Mangle was sitting on her left leg with her right leg bleeding from two bullet holes in her thigh. She supported herself with her left arm, turning enough to see a cut across her mid back.

Fredward towered over me, chuckling, "Let's put you weaklings out of your misery."

He raised his sword to deliver the final blow. Fredric quickly put himself between us, with his back the Fredward, in an attempt to protect me.

"Perfect," Fredward grinned, "Two in one."

Chicow crossed his arms across his chest, ready to decapitate ChiChi. "On three?" he casually asked.

Shaon raised his arm, now holding his knife upside down, to stab Mangle in her chest. "On three," He answered, "One."

"Two," Chicow continued.

"Three," Fredward exclaimed, as they all commenced their death blows.

As Fredward's blade came down, is was caught by an "x" of a four foot long ornate battle axe and a three foot long fencing blade. Once I focused on the wielders of these weapons, I saw Freddy wielding the fencing blade and Bonnie wielding the battle axe. The looks in both of their faces was of pure anger.

"No one hurts my little sister," Bonnie snarled, "NO ONE!"

While they held Fredward, I looked back to see if ChiChi and Mangle were alright. Chicow's cleavers were stopped by Chica, using her daggers to keep his blade bay. Shaon, on the other hand, had his knife stopped at the hilt by the blade from Foxy's cutlass, and had a flintlock revolver being held under his chin.

Foxy gave Shaon the death stare, saying, "Same with mine."

"I would agree with you boys," spoke an outraged Chica, "But the one who's seems to be hurting my sister is my own older brother!"

Before any more could be said, Chicow slipped away from Chica with blinding speed, and Shaon used his free hand to push Foxy's gun away, causing it to fire, and retreated as well. Fredward pulled back from Bonnie and Freddy's block and regroup with the others about 7 yards away, with Chico to Fredwards back right and Shaon to Fredwards back left.

"What do you want?" Fredward asked, obviously annoyed.

"How about a chance to break your skull open?" Bonnie snarled.

"I second that," Foxy agreed as he and Chica joined Bonnie and Freddy.

They each took a defensive stance, causing Fredward to laugh.

"If you think that you stand a chance against us…," Fredward went on, jumping from his spot and landing behind us before any of us could see him move, "…then you're sorely mistaken."

He turned around, swinging his sword over his head and down towards me and Fredric. The others only had time to see the sword in mid-swing, when a dark figure appeared, stopping it with one hand. No one said a word, not even Fredward, whose face was full of surprise and shock. The figure stood with Fredward on their right, and the rest of us to their left. The figure was looking down, only acknowledging Fredward by still holding onto his sword, with his left hand in the pocket of a gray leather jacket they wore. I finally was able to make out the figure, to see that our savior was Marion. He slightly turned his head to look at Fredward.

"You know, I really hate students who endanger other students," he said, in an unnervingly calm voice, "But you not only did that. You also endangered the team of students who I'm assigned to."

Fredward glanced back to Shaon and Chicow, yelling, "Well, don't just stand there. Help me pulverize this pipsqueak!"

I looked back to see the both of them shaking themselves back to reality.

"I was wanting to gut that little piece of trash anyways," Chicow grinned as they took fighting stances.

Suddenly, another dark figure appeared, with the only color shown being a pair of glowing blood red eyes.

In an eerie tone, the Figure spoke, "I thought I told you guys to play nice."

The look in Shaon's eyes and Chicow's facial features were of the one thing I'd never expect from them. Fear and panic. Before they could move, the figure grabbed their heads and knocked them together, then slammed their heads onto the concrete ground.

As the figure rose back to their feet, it laughed, saying, "Be glad I'm here, or Marion would have done something that, one, is too cruel to describe in words, and two, would leave all of you with mental and physical scars."

"W-Wait," Fredward stampered in an uncharacteristic voice, "Y-You're..."

He didn't even have a chance to finish, before Marion spun the blade in mid air, making Fredward let go. Marion then caught the sword by its blade again, and thrusted the hilt into Fredward stomach. The forced used caused Fredward to fly back fifteen yards, crashing into a tree, making it shatter.

"Well," the figure commented, "That was a bit extreme. Don't ya think?"

"No," Marion replied, bluntly.

The figure shrugged, "Whatever."

The figure came closer, and I finally was able to see who it was. It was that Nightmare guy from orientation. Mangle to us that she'd ran into him, Marion, and Violet when trying to find our home. From what she said, he seemed like he might be a bit of a perv.

"What are you two doing here?" Freddy asked, sheathing his sword back into his cane, twisting it so it would lock in place.

"Well we are part of the security here," Nightmare stated, sarcastically, "But what I want to know is what are you doing here? From what I can tell, you guys stopped Team Shadow from killing Team Generation."

"We were heading to class when I thought I heard a gunshot," Foxy answered, "I stopped the other to ask if they heard anything. Then, more shots were fired, and this time they heard it as well. When we got here, we only had enough time to block their death blows."

"What are we going to do with them?" Chica asked.

"Don't worry," Nightmare grinned as he cracked his knuckles, "I'll take care of that."

Marion looked at Nightmare, "I'll take Team Generation to the infirmary. But before we go, tell me, how do you know those three's team name?"

"Oh, that's because these three bone heads are the surprise I was talking about earlier," he said.

"You mean?" Marion questioned.

"Yep," Nightmare mused, "They're the team assigned to me."

Marion just face palmed, sighing, "That actually explains a lot."

I suddenly wrenched in pain and coughed up blood. The pain from my wound snapped me back to reality.

"Bon Bon!" Bonnie cried out.

Marion quickly knelt down and picked me up, careful not to make my wound worse.

"She needs medical attention now," he exclaimed, "I'm faster on my own so I'll take her myself. Team Midnight!" he commanded, getting their attention, "I task you with getting the rest of Team Generation to the infirmary. Their wounds aren't as serious, but still, don't push them too hard. And Nightmare," he said, "Try not to put your team in the infirmary as well, or kill them."

Nightmare nodded in response.

"OK," Marion continued, looking at the others, "See you guys there."

And just like that, we vanished and I blacked out.

* * *

 **Thank you all again for your support in our fanfic. It means a lot. Also, if you're reading this, I hope you have a nice day. But if your reading it at night, then I hope you have a nice day tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys. I'm so sorry for how long it took me to post this chapter. I've been busy with school, had a couple of surgeries, and got distracted by other things as well. But any ways I hope you enjoy. I should have mentioned this earlier, but I do read the comments and I believe I've answer all of the Questions so far. But if you have any, just ask and I'll try to answer.**

* * *

 **Violet's POV**

It's been about a month and a half since the incident between Marion, Springtrap, and Nightmare's teams. I had just gotten my lunch From the school lunch area and found an empty table by the windows in the cafeteria to sit at. As I put my tray on the table and began to sit down, I was tackled by a gray figure. I laid on the floor as the figure began licking my face.

"Hey Doll," I laughed, "Come on girl. Heel, heel."

The figure stopped and got off, so I could see the gray wolf sitting patiently to my left, wagging it's tail.

"There you are," a some what deep, male voice exclaimed.

I looked straight in front of me to see Mike Schmidt, one of the students on my team. He was a little taller than me and my age, which is sixteen, with dark gray eyes and a black field cap on his head, covering his buzz cut. He also wore a white, short sleeved, button up, dress shirt that was tucked into his blue jeans, black sneakers, a chrome wind-up wristwatch, and a black belt with a silver belt buckle. On both sides of his belt, he had a 1911, chrome, colt pistol.

"Mind if we join you?" he asked.

I noticed then noticed that he held a bowl full of meat in one hand, and a tray with a cheese burger, fries, carrots, and water in the other.

"Not at all," I replied, "Please, sit with me. Besides, I really could have someone to talk to right now."

Mike sat across from me to my right at the corner seat, with Doll digging into the bowl of meat on the floor by him.

"Where are the others," I asked, refer to the rest of the team.

After swallowing a bit of his burger, he answered, "They should be here soon. I just ran ahead because Doll and I were starving."

Doll look up from here meal and agreed with a slight bark. After an ear scratch from her master, Doll went back to eating her lunch.

"But judging from the time I left them and the time now," he went on, "They should be here right about...now."

"Hey," a voice behind me yelled, "What's up Violet?"

I looked over to see Fritz walking towards us with Jeremy and Goldie following close behind him.

Fritz was my age and a bit taller than me, but a little shorter than Mike. He had ginger hair with a few freckles sprayed across his fair skinned face. The black, ray ban glasses made him look somewhat nerdy, although he actually could be at times. His clothing consisted of a light blue long sleeved dress shirt with black epaulets that's tucked into black jeans, a black tie, and black, semi-formal shoes. At his sides, he had twin batons, with a thick metal covering the striking end and each about two feet long from the bottom of the hilt to the edge of the striking end. He also had black leather lanyards on the bottom of the hilts to keep them from falling out of his hands and for a little extra reach.

Jeremy on the other hand was a year younger and a bit shorter than me. His turquoise eyes could still be seen even though they were mostly covered by his moppy brown hair. He wasn't as shy as Mangle, but shy nonetheless, and a bit wimpy as well. He had on the a blue t-shirt, only a bit darker than Fritz', dark blue jeans, and dark brown sneakers. Strapped to the back of his waist was his weapon, a giant butterfly knife. The hilt was two feet long, and the blade was one foot and eight inches long.

Now Goldie though, he was a different story altogether. Of all of the Fazbear brothers, he was the oldest, and in Violet's eyes, maybe even the most powerful. He was seventeen and taller than Foxy, but still shorter than Spring. His eyes were pure black, including where the whites should be, light golden hair, and skin that was somewhere between pale and fair skin. Clothes were of a black long sleeved dress shirt, a golden vest with black buttons, a dark purple bowtie, black dress shoes and pants, and a solid gold ring on the ring finger of his right hand. Strapped to his back, in black leather sheath with golden framing, was a two-handed, golden gladius, with a blade of three feet and a hilt of about eight inches.

I smiled at them, "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing much," Goldie answered with an angelic voice that could seduce any woman who heard it, "What about you?"

"Same here. Unless you count being tackled and smothered in dog drool by a certain gray wolf?" I asked, gesturing towards Doll.

Fritz laughed, saying, "I'm pretty sure that doesn't count. Only because that'll be a daily routine soon."

I giggled and rolled my eyes, "Sit down already, before you drop your foot. I'm not going to have Team Guardians embarrass their teacher in front of everyone in the cafeteria."

They laughed and sat down. Fritz sat to my right, across from Mike, and Jeremy sat across from me, with Mike to his right and Goldie to his left. Even if Jeremy is a bit of shy guy, the only people he's not shy of is Goldie and Mike. According to the records, Mike and Jeremy had known each other forever, and Goldie just had one of those, kind of auras that just made people around him feel safe and be able to trust him with almost anything.

After about three minutes of talking and eating, we were met by some familiar faces. Marion had walked over with Mangle, BonBon, Chi Chi, Chica, Bonnie, and to my surprise, Shaon following behind him.

"May we join you?" Marion asked.

"Of course," I answered.

Them sat down, with Marion to my left, Shaon next to him, Bonnie next to Chica, Chica by Goldie, BonBon by Shaon, Chi Chi next to her sister's boyfriend, and Mangle by BonBon.

A minute later, I finally asked, "Ok, what's he doing here?", as I pointed to Shaon, "Didn't he attack you guys?"

"Actually," Bonnie began, "He never wanted to hurt anyone."

"Come again?"

"Yeah," BonBon followed, "Turns out, if Shaon didn't fight us out there Fredward and Chicow would have done it while we slept."

"Plus, he even had a student tip off Marion and Nightmare about the attack. So he's actually the reason we're probably the reason we're not hurt or worse right now."

"No," Shaon said in a blunt tone, "You shouldn't speak of me with such high regard. I still injured you guys, and if Team Midnight hadn't shown up I might have seriously injured Mangle."

I leaned forward a little to see him. His mouth face mask was hanging around his neck. Even though this was the first time I've seen all of his face, what caught me was his eyes. Even though they're seen every day because they're basically the only facial feature that can be seen, today they were different. Today, they were full of disappointment and regret. Disappointment in himself for fighting, and regret for not doing something else to stop Fredward and Chicow.

I was brought back to reality by the cracking of knuckles. I turn to see Goldie with his arms on the table, clenching his fists. He scowled at a far of space, tilting his head forward in a position that caused the rim of his top hat to create a shadow across the to of his face. The shadow made a perfect camouflage for his eyes.

"Miss Violet," he said in calm, creepy tone, "Please remind me to visit my dear brother, Fredward after school, so I can beat him till he begs and cries like a baby for me to stop."

After he finished, everyone, including myself, leaned away from him a bit. Well, everyone except Marion. He laughed in an even creepier tone. The laugh of one who is completely insane.

Marion caught his breath. "Why haven't you introduced this guy to me sooner Violet?" he asked excitedly from under his mask, "He seems like the kind of guy I'd enjoy testing my strength against."

This put everyone's attention, even Goldie's, on Marion. Instead of the menacing scowl he, Goldie now wore a face of confusion and amazement, showing that Marion's little comment had definitely caught him off guard.

But he soon began chuckle with a grin, "I'm able to strike fear into all but two people. My parent aren't even of the few who can't be fear stricken by me. But you, you're not afraid of me in the slightest," he mused as he but his elbows on the table and his hand folded under his chin, "The two people who don't fear me are my grandfather, Franky Fazbear, and my younger brother, Freddy Fazbear. But now there seems to be three, seeing as I've now met you, Mr. Marion."

"Seems so," he replied, amusingly.

I was beginning to think that allowing these two to meet was going to end badly, when I remembered something. I then leaned over towards Marion and whispered in his ear. When I finished, he nodded and stood up.

"I almost forgot," he said, "Springtrap, Professor Balloon, and I have something really important to tell you boys. So if you ladies would excuse us, we need to get going."

"Be right there," Bonnie commented, after a drink from his Coke can that he'd gotten from the school's vending machine, "Just let me finish my pizza real quick."

Before he could even take another bite of pizza, Marion appeared behind Bonnie and held to his neck a machete, with two foot long blade, curved, black hilt, and a silver cross guard, that he literally formed straight out of the shadows.

"Let me rephrase that just a little," Marion began in a spine tingling tone, "You're going to put down your pizza, throw your trash away with the others, and follow me. But if you don't want to, I can always break both of your arms and legs, and drag you by your hair instead."

Bonnie put down his pizza, and put on a nervous grin with his frightened eyes. "You now, I think I'm actually full right now," he stated in a shaky voice.

"Good," said Marion pulled away his machete, dispersing it into a black smoke of shadows, "Now, let's get moving before I start getting agitated."

All of the boys quickly got up and dumped their trash in the trash cans on the opposite side of the cafeteria. As they left the cafeteria, Marion stopped and turned around. I could feel him looking at me. I gave him a smile and a thumbs up. He nodded again and and rejoined the others. This left only me and the rest of the girls at the table.

"Man," ChiChi said, breaking the silence, "You're boyfriend is really scary."

I flicked my right arm, turned around, and threw a throwing knife at her left hand, making it land between her middle and ring fingers. This caught their attention.

"He's not my boyfriend," I denied as my face began to feel warm, "Besides, he only took the boys away because I told him to."

Chica pulled the knife out of the table and tossed it back to me. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to talk to the four of you alone," I answered, catching the knife.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Bon Bon enquired.

"For one," I said, "I want to know what you think of your team teachers."

Chica answered first, with,"Well, Marion , while terrifying, is extremely powerful and considerate of others. I only say this because when he fought us for testing, he was considerate enough to hold back compared to the amount of power he showed in defeating Fredward so easily. Infact, I think that we haven't even come close to seeing him fight at full strength."

I nodded and turned to the other three.

"I believe that Springtrap is the same," spoke Bon Bon, "In the fact that we haven't seen his full strength, that is."

"And he definitely can be scary at times," ChiChi added.

"But he is kind hearted and very sweet," Mangle implored, but then blushed bright red immediately afterwards.

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Well, it all comes down to three things," I concluded, "One, Marion hasn't changed a bit. Two, Springtrap should take Mangle on a date some time," Mangle yelped, making me giggle, but I then looked at them and continued, "And three, I'm glad that my friends are in such safe hands."

This had shocked them. Apparently, they definitely weren't expecting that. But they recover with smiles on their faces, knowing that they all had just made some new friends.

 **Pr. Balloon's POV**

Ever since that incident with teams of those brats Franky, for some reason beyond me, calls Fazbear Security, other students have broken out in fight, just to see each other's strength. Some were stopped before they ever started, but others were ended mid-fight.

I stood at Franky's desk, with him turned around in his chair looking out the windows. My old friends, and fellow teachers, Mari and Vincent stood at my sides.

Mari,to my left, was a 28 year old, pale skinned, woman, with midnight hair, light gray eyes, and purple lines tattooed vertically under her eyes. Her height was 5.10, so she was seven inches shorter than me. She wore a short, black cloak, gray leggings, a black, long sleeved tunic (with the sleeves being very loose), gothic, military formal gloves, and black combat heels going above her ankles and making her an inch taller. Her weapons that shown only included her two handed straight sword she keeps strapped to her back and her twin glocks with extended barrels in their holsters strapped to her thighs. The rest of her arsenal wasn't really much, but they hidden either way.

Vincent, to my right, was a 29 year old man, with long, shaggy, purple hair with the back in a ponytail, fair skin, and purple eye like that Violet girl's. He was six foot, making him five inches shorter and one year younger than me. He had on a purple tank top that you could see under his purple grey 3.32 armour phase (a type of chest armor), black SOF gloves, combat boots, black, emerson, gen 2, pants. His weapons included a cz shadow pistol with an extended clip holstered on his left side, a frost cutlery, survival knife with a one and a half foot blade sheathed on his right backside, and a large, magnum axe strapped to his back.

The three of us had the same thing on our minds.

"This can keep going on like this," Mari began.

"She's right," agreed Vincent, "If this keeps up, there won't be enough students left for this school to thrive on."

There was a pause before I spoke up, "We're right and you know it Franky. We need to make a plan to stop these fights."

Franky sighed and turn to face us, stringing his gray, ducktail beard. "If your quite finished," he replied, looking at us with his sunset blue eyes, "I'd like to be able to get to the auditorium on time please."

This was not on the list of responses we expected from him.

"Why do you need to go there?" asked Vincent.

"Well if you had stayed in your classrooms and gotten the email I sent you five minutes before you even arrived, you would know that I'm about to reveal my plan to stop this contest of strength."

I responded first with, "You mean you already have a plan?"

"Yes," he answered, "I do."

"In that case," Mari commented, "Let's get show on the road."

And with that, we left for the auditorium. On the way there, my mind couldn't stop thinking about the one question I've had since I met our little security team.

" _Who are those kids, really?_ "

The only information in all of their files are their names, age, and height. It didn't mention their medical history, family, danger level, abilities, and fighting styles. Heck, it doesn't even show the real face of the Chief of Security.. But Franky seems to trust them even more than he trusts his oldest friends. We knew Franky when he was still young, yet these kids seem to know him better than us. Franky tells us everything. So why won't he tell us how and when he even met them and why make them the security. Something was being hidden from us, and I plan on finding out exactly what that is.

We separated from Franky once we reached the auditorium. He went around to enter from the backstage, while the three of us went through the main entrance and stood in the back. We found all but two of the security members standing to our right. Springtrap and Plushtrap were to our left, with Plushtrap sitting on one of his brother's shoulders.

"Hello," Springtrap greeted us.

"Hello," Mari answered.

"How are you pretty lady?" Plush asked.

Mari giggled, and Vincent and I grinned. This child, the innocents was so pure in him that I forgot about how they were hiding something.

"I'm well," Mari went on, "And you?"

"I feel so alive, that I could fly," he proclaimed, almost falling off of Springtrap's shoulder.

"Settle down Plush," Springtrap chuckled, then nodded towards the stage, "Franky's about to begin."

Once he arrived at the microphone in the center of the stage, Franky raised his six foot kommando survival hammer, the shaft being most of it, silencing everyone.

"Student and teachers of The Fazbear Academy, it's come to my attention that there have been fights breaking out around the campus for two weeks. After a long and careful amount of thinking, I've come up with a solution. Starting next week, there shall be a tournament to see who in this school is the best warrior we have."

" _OK, either I have hearing problems, or he's starting to lose it,_ " I thought, turning to the other two, finding the same shocked expressions on their faces.

Murmurs began to take life in the students. The only ones not dumbstruck by this were those security kids.

"The tournament will put students against students, teachers against teachers, teams against teams, teammates against fellow teammates, and students against teachers. Some rounds will have teachers joining their teams, others will have only certain members of a team face off. Also, some rounds will even be just one contestant against two contestants, whether they're on the same team or not, or against a whole team."

" _Yep, he's lost it._ "

"First there will be elimination rounds. After that, there will be twelve contestants left for the semi-final rounds, which shall consist of nine rounds. Then, the final round will pit the three finalists against each other in a free-for-all. Each portion of the tournament shall take place on separate days. The rest of the rules shall be announced on the days each of the separate portions take place. Until then, I find it in your greatest interest to train as hard as you can, so that you'll be prepared for battle either by yourself against one or multiple opponents, or with one or multiple comrades against such odds. But before I dismiss you, I would like to say that the twelve who make it two the semi-finales but not to the finals are of the best warriors here, with the two who lose in the finale round being the strongest under the victor of that round. So with that, I wish you good luck in your strive to win and prove who's the strongest here. You are now dismissed."

As everyone else began to leave towards their classes, Mari, Vincent, and I found the nearest, empty staff room and closed the door behind us.

"What is he thinking," Mari exclaimed, "Is he trying to get someone killed."

A thought appeared in my head. "Don't think of it like that," I said, "Think of this as an opportunity."

Both of them gave me confused looks, with Vincent asking me, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this is a chance to find out more about those security brats," I explained, "Haven't you found it weird that Franky has more trust in them than us, and that there's barely any information on them in their files?"

Both of them thought for a moment, then nodded to me to continue.

"With this tournament, we can find out how each of them ticks. Also, we may be able to find out more about their past from information gathered from the infirmary when they go after a battle to either just assess any wound they might have, or if they seek medical attention for any obvious wound that they have. Plus, if they lose blood from either a wound, or drawing some so that they can donate it to another student who needs it, we can read the results from analyzing the blood sample. Either way, whatever secrets they're hiding, I have a feeling that this tournament will expose those secrets to us."

The other two smiled, with Vincent chuckling, "Balloon, I think you just made my day."

We then each headed back to our classrooms, all of us thrilled at the thought of solving this mystery of who those security kids really are.

* * *

 **Before you comment about any typos, the word "kommando" is a real word, I double checked. Also, I have 2 questions that need answered myself. Can I have more than one OC? Also, can I have characters from my fanfic be an OC of mine?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry about how late this chapter is. I was just so busy with other parts of my life that I kept forgetting to post this. But, I will be stopping this for now, only to get other ideas and stories out of my head. This is so I can get other thought out so I can focus on this. I promise that I will complete this story, but I just need time to get hooked back on FNAF again. And also, I hope you enjoy this for now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **BB's POV**

A week had passed since the tournament was announced. Today as the day it would finally start. After getting dressed and putting on my cap, I grabbed my pinwheel pin and pinned it to my right belt loop on my jeans. So far, nobody, except Franky, my team, the rest of the security team, knew any of my weapons and abilities. This'll definitely give me an advantage during the tournament.

Breakfast was a blur, and we left for school with my sister, Plushtrap, and I riding with Springtrap in his truck, and Marion, Violet, and Nightmare riding in Nightmare's car. When we pulled up into the school's parking lot, BG turned toward me with a look that had a mixture of seriousness and amusement.

"You ready for this?" she smirked, but I could hear how nervous she was. After all, we're twins for crying out loud.

"Are you kidding?" I grinned. "You know as well as I that all of us have been preparing for this for a long time."

"Well, let's just hope we're fully prepared," Spring stated as he parked the truck.

We met in the auditorium, where Franky was explaining today's elimination rounds. To sum up his speech, there was an arena in the catacombs where the matches would take place. The victor of each would either be win by knockout, or would be decided by Franky himself from his decision of whether or not one of the fighters are still able to continue the battle. Plus, Franky also personally arranged each match.

We made our way through the catacombs, passing many stone columns and entryways to other rooms and hallways, some with doors/gates and others without them. The place was lit up with, half of the light being from torches and lanterns hanging from the wall, columns, and the ceiling. The other half was coming from large, portable lights that were each plugged into different generators. After about five minutes of walking, we arrived in an arena with a stadium big enough to sit twice the amount of people in the school. Each seat had red, velvety cushioning and arm rests for each person. Up near the top of the stadium was a box room, where one had a perfect view of the arena. Wires ran around the stadium, connecting speakers lining the place perfectly to where everyone can hear clearly. Closer to the arena floor were areas separated from the rest of the stadium seats by thick walls of concrete and steel. The ceiling and walls were spread apart enough so that ten people could easily fit in each area. I counted four of these separate areas in total, and I had a hunch it had to do with the competitors of the day.

Franky made his way up and into the box near the stadium's top. After getting in, he faced us and spoke into the microphone that sat on table in front of him.

"Welcome, boys and girls, to the Fazbear Academy Arena," he exclaimed. "The area I am in right now is the announcer's booth. All of the open seats are the seats for the audience, obviously. And the four smaller booths are for the competitors for each round."

" _Called it_ ," I thought.

"Those who will be fighting today please step forward when I call your name. Today's competitors are BG, BB, Team Guardians, Team Shadow, Professor Balloon, Violet, and Vincent."

We step forward, now separated from the crowd. As the rest of the school found seats, we each split into groups and went to a booth. Team Guardians were in the west booth, Team Shadow took the east booth, Violet, BG, and I took the north booth, and Professor Balloon and Vincent took the remaining south booth. From the ceiling, an enormous jumbotron was lowered, with four screens, each facing a booth.

"This shall not only help everyone see the matches," Franky announced, referring to the jumbotron, "it will show which and how many competitors will be in battle." The screens then lit up, a black line crossing it horizontally with the word "vs." in it in fiery red letters. "The first match will be Team Shadow against Team Guardians." As Franky spoke the names of each team, they appeared on the screen. Team Shadow above the line and Team Guardians below it. The teams made their way to the center of the arena, facing each other and each taking their own fight stance with weapons drawn. "When I give the signal you may begin. Ready?" Franky exclaimed, raising his hand. "And... Begin," he yelled, throwing down his hand.

Fredward didn't waste any time and lunged at Goldie. Goldie stopped it with his own sword, creating a crater of dust around them. Before the others could help, Jeremy and Fritz were pushed farther right of their teammate by Chicow, who slash at them with his cleavers. Mike and his dog, Doll, on the other hand were push farther left by Shaon, who attacked with his steyr, reloading faster than Mike and Doll could recover while he did. Once they were far enough away, Fredward drew back his sword and attack Goldie, only giving him enough time to deflect each sword strike.

I was starting to feel sorry for these guys, having to face a Third Knight team right off the bat, until BG and I noticed Violet giggling.

"What's so funny?" BG asked with total confusion.

"Remember how Marion and Springtrap both have Second Knight teams, and Nightmare has a Third Knight team?" she inquired.

"Yeah," I answered, now feeling the true definition of confusion.

"Well…," she began.

But before she could finish, three things happened that caught everybody off guard. First was a slick, black tendril made of shadows appeared from Goldie's back, wrapped itself around Fredward's waste, surprising him, then threw him across the arena and into a wall with such force it cracked. Second was Chicow cutting Jeremy, but his blade just past right through him, and Jeremy reappeared behind Chicow, slashing his backside. As Chicow reeled in pain from the wound, Fritz jabbed him in the jut with one of his baton, making him bend over, then underhandedly swung his other on right into Chicow's face. Third was Doll growing into the size of a grizzly bear and snapped at Shaon, who barely evaded the dagger large teeth of the wolf. Mike then took the opening and shot Shaon in the shin, with the bullet entering through the area with bone and exiting through the back muscle area. Shaon fell to one knee and winced at the bullet wound.

While distracted by his injury, Doll knocked him across the arena with her tail. He collided with Chicow, and sent them both rolling until they stopped, now fifteen feet away from Fredward. Fredward was standing now, with his sword raised in a defensive stance instead of an offensive stance. But will he was standing, the other two had to slightly crouch, due to the damages the members of Team Guardians inflicted upon them.

Violet continued as if nothing happened, "I have a Fourth Knight team."

That was the last thing that I expected her to say, and to happen. Before she said that, only Nightmare had a team above the Fourth Knight rank. Even that surprised me. The only person that I expected to have the highest rank team was Marion, and his was a Second Knight team. Before I could say anything, my attention was brought back to the match by Fredward.

"If you think that this'll stop us," he snarled, "you're dead wrong. We're not giving up, and we're not gonna make this easy for you."

"That's perfect," Goldie said coldly, with a smug look on his face. "After all, this is the perfect time to make you pay for attacking fellow students, and for having the family name, Fazbear, shamed yet again!"

Mike drew both of his pistols in the blink of an eye, and fired at Fredward. But his bullets never made contact with their target, due to Shoan shooting them with his own bullets. Six bullet heads fell to the ground, three from Mike and three from Shoan, each bullet crush from the impact of hitting one another.

Chicow rose to his feet and slash the air, creating a wave of yellow electricity towards Team Guardians. Mike and Doll ducked under the electric wave, with Doll shrinking back to normal size. Goldie vanished and reappeared behind the wave before it hit him. The wave hit Jeremy, but he appeared next to Goldie, with the fake Jeremy not moving, and fading into nothing like a hologram turning off in slow motion. Fritz, on the other hand, stood his ground and made a "x" in front of him with his batons. Once the wave hit him, the batons absorbed all of the electricity, leaving Fritz without a scratch.

"Stop," Shoan barked. "Before you attack again, you need to evaluate what we can from that short fight. Luckily, I was able to do that for you two."

Fredward and Chicow looked at him. "Well go on then," said Fredward. "We need to win."

Shoan stared at each member of Team Guardian, with a look of calculation and seriousness. "From watching them," he began, "I've concluded some of their abilities, and have theories about the rest. The one with the batons, Fritz, has built in tasers in the batons. Allowing him to not only produce electrical charges, but absorb them as well. Jeremy, the wielder on the giant butterfly knife, can move in bursts of speed that he can use to leave an after image of himself while to distract his enemies. The shooter, Mike, just as skilled of a marksman as me, giving him deadly accuracy. That has nothing to do with any powers he has, it's only skill. The only powers he does have are only slightly superhuman strength, speed, agility, and the ability of his brain being able to comprehend and allow him to react faster than the ordinary brain. As for the dog, Doll, she can obviously change in size, but the change can also be in strength, speed, her senses, and agility. So she can increase everything but her size, staying the average size for a female wolf. Also, she has more intelligence than the average wolf, making her twice as dangerous than if she didn't. As for Goldie, his strength and speed are definitely inhuman, his brain can also comprehend and react faster than normal, he was the power of teleportation, and he can create tendrils from his shadow. I don't know the range of both his tendrils and his ability to teleport. But either way, he's the most powerful, making him the biggest threat out of the five."

"So what you're saying is," Fredward began, "if we want to beat them…"

"... we can't hold back," Chicow finished.

"Yes and no," Shaon answered. "We do need to fight harder, but just not at full strength. After all, we also don't want to show everyone else the full extent of our powers."

"Wow," said Fritz, his eyes wide in surprise. "You mean you got all of that just from that short amount of time we fought?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Shaon shrugged, with what looked like a smug look on his face, but was hard to tell from the mouth mask.

"Shaon," Chicow snapped, "how much strength can we use?"

"You can use half of your power, Chicow," Shaon replied. "But as for Fredward, the most you can use is a fourth of your power. We may not know their full strength, but we must keep our full strength hidden as well for possible future battles."

"What about you?" Fredward asked.

"Sorry, but seeing as how I'm the smartest here, I see it best that I don't reveal how much of my strength I'll be using," Shaon replied, smugly.

"Well," Goldie exclaimed, "things sure just got much more interesting."

"On three," Shaon continued. "Ready? One…" On his count everyone again raised their weapons and took a fighting stance. "Two…," he continued, slowly raising his hand, pulling back the lack to his rifle's chamber, making and empty shell pop out, and closing it once more, with his hand back on the trigger. "Thre-," but as he began to finish his countdown, Franky interrupted him.

"Stop!" he commanded, his voice booming through the surrounding speakers. "This match is over."

"What?!" the seven fighters questioned. Even Doll looked confused at this.

"The winners," Franky announced, "are Goldie, Jeremy, Shaon, and Fredward. The rest will not be moving on be moving on to the next rounds."

"This is bullcrap!" Fritz complained.

"Yeah!" agreed Chicow. "When I get my hands on that old man I'm gonna-"

"Quiet," Fredward snapped. "I agree, the old man may have made a mistake, but he's usually never wrong," he said, grudgingly. "But if you try to fight him, not only would he beat you, but I'd run you through before he'd get the chance." He grabbed Chicow by the collar and snarled, "He's my family, and even if I don't like them, or if they don't need it, I always protect my family." He let go and walked back to his booth, his sword now sheathed on his back. Chicow seem confused by his actions, but followed soon after.

Mike sighed and turned to Shaon, "Seems we're out. Good luck. I think you need it later."

"Thanks," Shaon replied. "And I think your right."

Mike gave a small smile and walked with a now regular sized Doll to his booth, scratching behind her ear.

"Let's go guys," said Goldie. "The next round needs to start some time."

And with that, they all either went back to their booths to watch the rest of the matches or to go to the infirmary to have their wounds treated, leaving the arena bare.

"That was fast," Violet commented.

"Yeah, but at least we won't have to wait much longer for our matches," said BG.

"Next round," Franky conveyed, "Professor Balloon against the twins BG and BB."

"No kidding," I smirked. "You sure you're not a psychic sis?"

She giggled and we made our way to the center of the arena, both of us feeling the same anger inside.

 **BG's POV**

The first few seconds of the match was a stare down. My brother stood to my right, giving the grown man in front of us the same fierce glare I was. This fight is going to make my day.

"I'm warning you," began the Professor, "I won't be going easy on you two."

"Wouldn't be as satisfying when we win if you did," I answered.

"Ready?" Franky repeated. "And… Begin."

I flicked my wrist, causing the balloon charm on my bracelet to morph into a mace. The entire length of this weapon is one yard and a foot long. The hilt is ten inches long, and the metal shaft in between the hilt and the end with a steel, spiked ball is twenty six inches in length. The ball is exactly one foot long, purple, and is shaped like a balloon.

My brother quickly tugged at his pinwheel pin on his right pant loop. Instead of breaking the pin or tearing the pant loop, the pin detached and turned into a two yard long, iron pole with a yellow buzz saw blade, with red stripes, running through the end of the pole. The shape of said blade was that of the wheel part of a pinwheel.

"Nice," said Balloon. "But you'll need more than that to win."

As he finished, he pumped his fist towards the ground, making the wristwatch that he was wearing on his left wrist change into a red, balloon shaped shield. There were three small tubes in the center that were slightly pointing out of the shield. They were spread out, but still in the center, and formed the points of an upside down triangle. Next, a black, cylinder object popped out from the top of his shield, and landed in his hand. The device was about five inches long with a red button. He pressed it, causing a silver shaft at least a foot long, with a dark blue, little metal ball at the end, to shoot out. The ball then produced four blades positioned in the shape of an "x". Each blade was dark yellow, with a dark red stripe going down the back of it.

Balloon pointed the shield at us, and before we could do anything, a blast of fire was shot at us from it. We had enough time to jump out of the way without singing more than a few stray hairs. My brother made a swiping gesture towards the Professor, sending some sort of projectiles at him. Balloon noticed and dodged, but not before having one of them cut his upper left cheek. It wasn't serious, but it proved that he had underestimated them and didn't expect that at all. Balloon glanced at what was thrown, and then took a double take on what they were. His face showed his confusion about how paper shurikens were use to try to wound him, how they had cut him, and how they were sticking into the concrete ground.

I took this opportunity to swing my club and hit his right thigh. I snagged him a little, but he pushed me back by smacking me in the face with his shield. He swiped at me with his unique axe, and missed. BB then smacked him in the face with the bottom side of his spear. BB looked at me and I understood immediately.

I pointed my right hand at Balloon and concentrated. A small gray tube jutted a centimeter out of my hand. A red balloon began to grow from the tube, and once it was the size of a grapefruit, it flew into the Professor without a sound. After pushing him back about fifteen to twenty feet, it blew up in a small explosion. As the smoke cleared, Balloon was revealed to have been pushed back another ten feet from the explosion's force. He had a few burns here and there, and was now leaning a bit from his injured thigh.

"What was that?" Balloon said astonished.

"It's called a balloon-bomb," I explained. "You're lucky that it wasn't at the highest level, or else you'd be dead."

"Also," BB commented, "if you're wondering about my paper shurikens, the reason they're able to penetrate even concrete is simple. I can control the air pressure to not only hurl them at enemies, but to apply enough pressure to harden the shurikens to even penetrate iron."

The surprise on Balloon's face was priceless. Soon after, it was replaced by amazement.

"Call me a nerd, but I'd love to test the limits of your abilities later," Balloon remarked. "Would you mind?"

Now it was our turn to be surprised, but we looked at each other and laughed.

"Tell you what", BB began, "If you win…"

"Then you've got a deal," I finished.

Balloon smirked and replied with, "Fine by me. But, I think I should start getting serious now."

Balloon shot towards us, using the fire from his shield to give him a boost. When he was finally close enough, he stopped the fire and swung his shield around to have it make contact with my brother's face. He then slashed at me with his axe, which I parried with my mace. BB quickly regained his bearing, and brought his spear down on Balloon's shield. The effort seems to have been in vain, but then the blades his spear began to spin. This caused the shield to be pulled down, and for the Professor to lean towards my brother, now exposed to harm. BB swiftly turned his spear and slashed upwards, with the blades still spinning. A gash of torn muscle, with blood spilling out of it, showed itself on Professor Balloon's chest. As he let out loud grunts of pain, I, again, struck Balloon's right thigh with my mace. This time there was a slight cracking sound, forcing Balloon to yell out a cry of pain.

The battle for about three good minutes. During that time, BB and I only teased Balloon by dodging his attacks and then landing mild wounds upon him. But either way, it was still impressive that he lasted three minutes before succumbing to the effects of the amount of blood he'd lost. Balloon was now on his hands and knees, barely keeping himself from passing out.

"Stop," Franky commanded. "The match is over. The winners are both of the twins, BB and BG."

At this point, my brother and I had returned our weapons to their dormant form. We listened as Franky continued.

"But seeing as Professor Balloon is in such bad shape, I order the medical team to take him to the infirmary." Not five seconds later, the medical team had load the now unconscious Professor Balloon on a stretcher, and rushed him to said infirmary.

Once we returned to our booth, we were met by a devilish grin upon Violet's face.

"You were too easy on him," She said.

"Hey, he was stronger than we originally thought," my brother replied.

"True," admitted Violet. "But still, he also went to easy on you two."

"Don't forget," I started, "your opponent saw what we did to his friend. I'm betting that he'll be more cautious than Balloon, and will now definitely rethink how dangerous you are, see as how you're the First Lieutenant of security."

"Plus," BB added, "he's probably stronger than we think as well. After all, from what we know, he's the second best out of the three."

"That' also true," replied Violet. "But no matter how dangerous he thinks I am, he still won't be able figure it out even after the match."

"Before our last two competitors for today's final match exit their booths to the arena floor," Franky exclaimed, "I feel that this match should be a bit more, unique, since it'll end today's matches." Franky then tapped the bottom of his hammer on the ground, and before our eyes the arena began to convert into something else. The concrete floor changed to healthy soil, and started to produce plant life. Trees grew to unnatural sizes and widths. The different types plants varied all over. Branches grew with bushes of leaves. When it had finally finished its transformation, the arena was now so dense with vegetation that you had to look at jumbotron to see the inside of the forest. "This conversion of the arena," Franky explained, "is to give the advantage to both opponents, seeing as how they both use stealth and surprise tactics when they fight. Speaking of which, would both competitors please now enter the arena. Mister Vincent and Miss Violet."

* * *

 **P.S. I may be posting a new story that's not FNAF sometime soon. No promises.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own FNAF, and you already know who does. AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA! DA DADA DAAAAA! JK. It's ya boy, Scott Cawthon. But let's get down to it already.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Fredward's POV**

Shaon and I sat on the couch in our booth, with his left shin in a cast. He told me that the doctors said applied some kind of medicine that would heal the wound before his next match. That way he wouldn't have to worry about his next opponent or opponents having an advantage over him. The only down side to it is that they wouldn't be able to give him any pain killers, only because the medicine neutralizes any pain killer, making it pointless to give him any.

"Chicow, on the other hand," Shaon reported. "He'll be getting stitches for his back, along with some of that medicine too. But he'll take a bit longer to heal, since it was such a deep cut."

"At least he'll heal," I remarked as I crossed my arms, leaning into the left side of the couch with my feet on the coffee table in front of us.

"Yeah, with enough pain to nag at us with," Shaon added, leaning into the right side of the couch and wrapping his arm behind it.

"True".

Everyone had to watch the match on the jumbotron due to all of the vegetation that now covered the entire arena. All except for those in the in the booths who had a flat screen tv to watch from. As well as Nightmare, for I spotted our team captain slumped in his chair passed out and Marion who sat beside him creating an artistic masterpiece on his face with a sharpie. All I could make out was the word 'Loser' written backwards on his forehead. But it did make me wonder who did they think would win, the purple guy or the purple girl.

"Calm down, calm down everyone," began Frank. "Ready. And. Begin!"

With a blur of purple both fighters, yards apart, leap at each other and reappeared face to face with their blade locked. I could feel how serious they were through the screen. They broke the lock and started to launch, parry, and dodge attacks till finally they jumped back several feet into the vegetation and hid. Minutes passed until three small objects flew from one end of the arena only to get shot down by Vincent's pistol. The objects appeared to Violet's throwing knives, afterwards the opponents rushed each other. Every chance she got Violet threw a knife at him only for it to be shot down until his gun clicked, signaling him it was empty, forcing him to dodge her last knife. The mistake of Vincent was not deflecting the knife as it looped around behind and to fly through his left elbow and into Violet's awaiting hand.

"Don't worry," she assured him as he screamed in pain. " The poison that every one of my knives are laced with should be kicking in pretty soon."

Just them Vincent stumbled a bit giving Violet an opening to attack. He tried his best to defend himself, but his movements were getting more and more sluggish with each second. It also didn't help that she was circling him with each attack making him turn his body around and around making him slightly dizzy. Finally he tripped and fell down on one of the branches. As he struggled to get himself up Violet hit him on the side of his head with the end of her tomahawk, knocking him unconscious. He slipped off the branch and onto the ground, bleeding a bit from the head.

"The winner is Violet," Franky declared, tapping his staff on the floor, making the vegetation disappear back into the ground. Violet jumped down next to her unconscious foe, waiting for the medical team take him away. After they did she went to her booth with the other two security guards.

"That concludes the matches for today," announced Franky. "Tomorrow's competitors shall include Marion, Freddy, Plushtrap, Mari, Bonnie, Fredric, Bon Bon, and Team Power. Until then, you are dismissed to do whatever you may please. But remember, no fighting outside of the tournament, unless it's training with your fellow teammates."

I got up from the couch and held my hand out to Shaon.

"That Violet chick's good," he said as I pulled him up.

"Yeah," I agreed. "No wonder she's First Lieutenant."

"Let's go check on Chicow. You know how he'll complain if we don't."

We then began to make our way to the infirmary, but stopped about halfway there. Chi Chi stood in the middle of the hallway, staring us down.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Only to talk," she said, crossing her arms.

"Well what about?" inquired Shaon, in a calm manner.

"Not with you. Only him," she answered, gesturing to me.

Shaon and I looked at each other then back to her. I was about to tell her to buzz off when Shaon spoke.

"OK," he shrugged. "Just meet me in the infirmary when you're done." He then walked away, leaving me here with a member of my brother's team.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, trying to be nice.

"I want to know what you're up too," she demanded.

"What do you mean?"

Chi Chi rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me," she ordered. "First you attack your youngest brother, as well as the rest of his team, knowing they are all Second Knights while you and your team are Third Knights. Then you talk about how you'll always protect your family even if you don't like or need them."

"It's complicated."

"Well I've got time, so you better start talking now."

I took a deep breath, figuring that I would be able to get around this with her, and sighed a sigh of reluctance. "OK. Look, a long time ago, when I was still a little kid, our dad wasn't able to train us and help with our studies due to business, leaving Grandpa Franky to do it instead. Goldie and I excelled further than the other two, so the old man had our uncle train us while he trained Freddy and Fredric. It was intense to say the least. He was kind enough when we were working on our studies, but when it was time to train, he was nothing but brutal. We never felt like we were in any kind of danger around him. We loved him. But that all changed when he asked us a certain question."

"He wanted to know if we knew how we could make our dad proud us. We told him that we really didn't enough time with him to know that. So he explained to us that if we gained power and become stronger, dad would take time off to be with us. We were so excited at that thought that we insisted that he tell us how we can do that. He than told us of a secret power source that the family had kept hidden for years. He said that he would use it himself, but it requires three people to be host for the power. Long story short we convinced him that we could be the other two hosts as well as him."

"He then led us into a hidden basement under the shed, and showed us the power source he was talking about. It was a purple and black of pure energy. After using some chalk to draw symbols on the ground, he placed us each in a circle he'd drawn, one on the right and one on the left, then took his place in the circle between us. Soon after, he started speaking in some language that was necessary for the ritual. I was so eager to get the power that I didn't even think about why it was hidden in the first place. But as soon as he was finished speaking, the black and purple energy separated and went into Goldie and me, the black going into him, and the purple in me."

"The pain that we felt was unbearable that we did nothing but screamed for him to make it stop. Goldie had the strength to ask him what was happening. The answer we received still haunts me today. Our uncle told us that this was never to help us, but to help him. He said that he was sick of being weak and was going to use the power locked that'd been locked away down there for centuries to finally show who was the strongest. He just needed two willing hosts to take the power of the family members who used their life forces to lock the power away from any who want to use it. But seeing as how powerful they were and young we were, it would be more like two sacrifices than hosts."

"He then went on to talk about how in this world only the strong survive, so if Freddy and Fredric can't hold their own against him, then they don't deserve to live. I don't remember much, but I do remember that I was filled with absolute rage at the thought of him killing my brothers, and screamed at him with all of my might. After that I blacked out."

"What happened next?" asked a now interested Chi Chi.

"Next is me waking up to see I was in a hospital bed with Goldie to my right, in one as well. Franky was there too, and told us how he'd noticed the door to the basement was open and looked into it. He arrived as soon as I blacked out. Our uncle had then absorbed the power, and was getting ready to finish us off. Franky had then sprung into action and attacked him. The old man said that the power had begun to corrupt our uncle, so Franky put him out of his torment by turning him to ashes. Needless to say we were in serious trouble."

"But how does this explain what you said?" questioned Chi Chi.

"It explains it because I learned that it is only the strong who survive. So I have make sure that my brothers survive. To do that, they need to feel like they're going to die. I need them to survive, because I no longer deserve to enjoy the luxuries of family."

"Why's that?"

"My father came home when he heard what happened and told me something that the old man was trying to hide. Fredric had followed Franky and had ended up losing and chance he had to wield magic as a weapon during the fight between Franky and my uncle. My uncle had noticed Fredric and got a hold of him. He did something that took away his magic forever. He won't remember it, but I will. Fredric already had trouble with using magic, now he doesn't have a choice in whether he wants to use it or not."

"So you blame yourself for what happened to Fredric and now want to make them stronger by being seen as a threat that's part of their everyday lives?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Not to be rude, but I think that you're doing it wrong. Instead of making them hate you, maybe you should show that you care about them. I'm pretty sure that'll definitely help them grow stronger."

"Whatever."

"Fine! But just know, if you ever hurt your brothers or their friend again, my sword will be stuck where the sun doesn't shine."

"Oh really?" I said, taking a step closer, making her take a step back against the wall behind her. "You've got a lot of gut threatening me like that. You what I find that?"

"What?" she mumbled.

"I said do you know what I find that!?" I retorted, raising my voice and slamming my hand on the wall, leaning on it.

"What!?" she yelled.

I leaned in till our eyes were only inches from each other, and whispered, "I find that to be pretty hot."

A devilish grin grew on my face as she began to blush. She then pushed me back and crossed her arms.

"Don't flatter yourself," she muttered, looking away to try and hide her red face.

Before we could talk further, both of us heard foot step coming from down the hall. A drowsy Nightmare came walking down the hall, stretching his arms. As he got closer, I could make out a butt, mustache, goatee, a black smudge labeled "poop", and an eye patch over his left eye that were created from Marion's artistic vision.

"Sup guys," he yawned, while popping his back.

"Not much. What about you?" I replied, stifling a smile.

"I'm good, but my face feels kind of weird for some reason."

Chi Chi, who looked as if she was about to burst out laughing, pulled out a makeup mirror from her back pocket.

"Maybe this'll help," she said, handing him the mirror.

As he looked into the small mirror, Nightmare's eyes widened. He then began to over react about the drawing on his face, causing Chi Chi and I to laugh our hearts out.

Nightmare looked at us and growled, "Who did this?"

"If I remember correctly," I replied, "and I think I do, Marion was sitting next to you with a sharpie in his hand."

"Oh, I'm going to get him for this!"

"You may want to focus on washing "that" off before anyone else sees it," Chi Chi suggested, gesturing to his face.

Pointing at us, he said, "You tell no one. You here?"

"Don't worry boss, we won't..." I assured him. Once he was gone, I immediately turned to Chi Chi and said, "...Because everybody's probably going to see it from pics I saw Marion take, which I believe he plans to either text to everyone, or make a big poster of it and hang it where everyone can see."

This just made her laugh even harder. After a few more seconds of the giggles, she was able to compose herself.

"Well, you have a teammate to go check on, so I'll be on my way then."

Before she walked off, I grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone," I implored. She just stared back at me in surprise.

"Don't worry," she replied, giving a playful smile. "I won't ruin your "bad boy" reputation." She then walked off, leaving me alone in the hallway.

" _There's something about here that's different from her siblings_ ," I thought. " _And that something intrigues me_ ,"

I made my way to the infirmary, finally. Once in, a medic asked if I was with any of the patients. When I told him that I was here for Chicow, she told me that he was just down the hall, in the third room to the right. I thanked her and went to his room. Opening the door, I was met with Chicow loudly complaining about how he should have stayed in the tournament, and Shaon, in a chair, pinching the top of his nose in frustration. The look he gave me as I walked in said: " _If he doesn't shut up, I will shoot him!_ "

"Can you speak up Chicow?" I taunted. "I don't think your parents hear their baby whining."

Shaon chuckled while Chicow gave me a dirty look. His sunglasses were off, leaving his diamond blue eyes exposed to anyone who comes by. They made the look he gave me a bit more threatening, but I just shrugged it off.

"How ya feel?" I asked.

"How do I feel!?" he yelled. "I have got a gash down my back that was stitched up and was given medicine that won't allow any pain killers to work! How do you think I feel!?"

"Well enough to be a whiny pain in the ass," Shaon remarked.

"Why you little-"

"Quiet!" I ordered. The both of them stopped speaking and stared at me.

Thirty seconds had passed before Shaon asked, "What now?"

"For you," I began, gesturing to Chicow "you'll need to rest so that medicine can work. I know that painkillers won't do anything for you, but I'll ask if you can at least take something to help you sleep through it."

"Thanks," he replied.

"Don't mention it. But as for us," I continued, looking to Shaon, "we're going to have to cycle through days of training and days of rest. Since the old man said that training was allowed, we'll take advantage of it. The only thing different is that we'll have to tone it down from our normal training so that we don't stress our bodies out and risk any injuries. Seeing as how you're probably the smartest of our team, what do you think?"

"I think that's a perfect plan," Shaon answered.

"Good," I stated. "If we play our cards right, we may prove that Team Shadow has at least two of the strongest students as its members."

"I hear that," agreed Shaon.

"Hey, what about me?" Chicow demanded.

"You were caught off guard like the rest of us," I explained. "It was obvious to everyone that we weren't ever expecting my brother's team to be that powerful. If we had know, then we would've definitely mopped the floor with them."

"That reminds me," Shaon recalled. "I notice that when Goldie's tendril wrapped itself around your waist, you were surprised by it. I know you well enough to know that you'd only rush him like you did if you hadn't already known that he could create them." Shaon gave me a stern look before following it with, "Why didn't you know about his abilities?"

I let out a quiet growl, then told him, "After that accident I'd told the two of you about, we began to train separately. And while it was clear that I was getting strong, I could only hear rumors of Goldie's progress. Last I heard, he still was working on his physical strength and hadn't even touched on the field of his powers. With how much time had passed since the day of the accident and what I'd heard, I didn't expect for him to be this strong already. But now that I think of it," I admitted, a little humiliated, "the rumor that was the source of that information could have been wrong."

"Well that seems reasonable," he stated.

"Anyways, I'm going to find a place to train. You do whatever you want, but make sure that you find a doctor for those sleeping pills. As for you Chicow, try to see if you can sleep without them, OK?"

"OK, but I better get something back for this. Ya hear me?"

"I hear ya. See you guys later," I waved as I walked out the door.

Shutting it behind me, I made my way out of the infirmary. My thoughts were only on one question, " _Am I strong enough to protect my family, or not_?"

 **Shaon's POV**

About fifteen minutes of forcing myself not to giving Chicow my special sleep medicine, a.k.a the butt of my rifle, a nurse final came in with medicine to help him sleep. Once he did take it, Chicow was out in less than couple of minutes. After that, the nurse turned to me with and shook my shoulder to get my attention.

"Principal Fazbear would like to speak with you," she stated.

"Oh. Really?" I asked. "What about my friend?"

"He'll be fine," she assured me. "I'll watch over him. Just go to Mr. Fazbear's office. He's waiting for you there."

Seeing no real reason not to, I grabbed my rifle, slung it into its sheathe on my back, and made my way toward the Principal's office. Usually that would be a short walk, but this place being so big made the trip pretty long. Needless to say I was still a bit sore from that fight, (but only because they caught us off guard) so the walk was definitely a pain to my foot. Thankfully, though, the infirmary was close to an elevator, and if my calculations were correct, which so far in my life is an always, taking it would put me in the hall I need to be in.

Stepping in, I turned to the buttons of the fifteen floors the school had. I pressed the button for the fourteenth floor and waited. Before the doors could shut all the way, an arm appeared between them. As they reopened, the doors revealed the arm to belong to an African-American man, in his mid-twenties, wearing some kind of headset.

"Ya mind if I hitch a ride?" he asked, giving a friendly smile.

"Not at all," I replied. Ounce he was in, I asked what floor he needed.

"Fourteen please," he answered, and stuck out his hand as the doors finally closed. "Name's Phyn."

"Shaon," I said, while shaking his hand. It wrapped up in wrestler tape, leading me to the thought that he may box. But as for the rest of his attire, he wore a blue, long sleeved dress shirt, black jeans, and a pair of red and black jays. He was a tad taller than I was, but not by much. "You a student or a teacher?"

"Neither," Phyn stated. "I work at the school's Communications Center." I must have given a confused look, because the one on his face was the one of being use to having to explaining this topic repeatedly. "The school has a Communications Center used, besides to talk with parents and other organizations, for missions so teams can stay in contact with each other and the school, in case of an emergency, transportation when a job's finished, information for a mission, etc."

"Huh," was all that came out of my mouth before following it with, "Well that makes sense. So, do you enjoy it?"

"Eh. It has it's ups and downs. But hey, at least I'm not cleaning the toilets."

"I hear ya on that" I agreed as we chuckled.

"By the way, I noticed that you were already heading to the fourteenth floor. Care to tell me why?"

"Fazbear called for me."

"Ah, I see," he responded, just as the doors had opened. We walked out of the elevator, and he turned to me. "Guess this is where we part," he remarked. "Hope to we can talk a bit more next time. Until then, see man."

"Later," I replied, with a slight wave as Phyn made his way down the left hallway. The other two hallways where to my right and directly in front of me. Seeing as how Fazbear's office faces the elevator, I went forward.

Before I could even knock, I heard Mr. Fazbear shout, "Come in."

Opening the door, I was surprised again by our principal from the layout of his office. The size of it was close to that of a large living room. Instead of a wall behind the desk, there was a large window, overlooking the main courtyard of the school. The walls were a tanish-white and decorated with pictures of family and friends. There were two brown leather couches and chairs positioned around a large, round, wooden coffee table, that was basically a large wooden cylinder, near the left of the room, facing a seventy inch, flat screen TV. To the right of the room were some ferns on a halo montana office chest, a bookshelf filled with a large variety of books, a freaking refrigerator, a torchiere floor lamp, and a large painting of a bear. I noticed something between the two ferns that looked like a group photo of some friends.

"Ah, Mr. Hare," Mr. Fazbear exclaimed, ripping me out of my concentration of the photo. "Please, have a seat," he offered, gesturing towards a leather round back chair facing his desk.

Sitting down, I made notes of his desk. It was a mahogany executive desk, with some papers, a business phone, a picture of his grand kids when they were younger, and an Easy button. His chair was a regular computer chair, with wheel and purple cushioning.

"Is there a problem sir?" I asked, making sure that there wasn't anything recent that he could have called me down for to punish me. Not counting that fight I was forced into with my siblings, seeing as how I already got a beating for that.

"Tell me, do you have a way to contact your family directly?"

"Yeah," I answered, surprised by his question. "I was told that my siblings and I could use it if we ever needed anything."

"Well, need something we do," he grinned.

 **Chi Chi's POV**

" _The nerve of that guy!_ " I screamed in my head as I sat on my bed with my arms around one of my pillow. " _First he attacks our team, and now he's flirting with me!? Although, he did say that he was just trying to make his brother stronger. But that doesn't excuse him from what he's done! Even if he's trying to sacrifice himself because he feels guilty for what happened!_ "

"Ugh!" I groaned, flinging the pillow towards my door on the right as I flopped onto my back. "Why does this need to be se freaking complicated!?"

There was a knock, before my door was opened by a concerned Mangle wearing white, flannel pajamas with pink polka dots on them . "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," I assured her. "It's just some complex crap in my life. Nothing to worry about."

"Well that would've be the case," she started as she sat at the foot of my bed, "if you weren't secretly stressing over it."

I looked up at her in surprise. Mangle may be the super shy type, but apparently she's a pro in telling when something's wrong with her friends. I sat up, scooched to the head of my bed to rest my back against it, and pulled my knees to my chest. I need to talk with somebody, and Mangle seems like someone to consult about these kinds of things, but I also promised Fredward that I'd keep my mouth shut. I didn't want to break a promise, so maybe I should try to play this off as a hypothetical problem.

"Well," I began, "there's a friend of mine that's living a very complicated life. The love their family, but think that the only way they can make them stronger is by wearing the bad guy label so that their family believes that there's a threat that's part of their everyday lives that can strike at any moment and any place."

"That does seem like a heavy burden to make for one's self," Mangle remarked. "But why do this in the first place?"

"They feel guilty about something that they were tricked into. And what they were tricked into ended up really hurting his family and their relationship with some of them. They don't even believe they deserve the love of a family because of it. The problem that I'm having is deciding on whether they're a bad person or not. What do you think?"

After a moment of silence, Mangle replied, "They take the role of the villain because they're motivated by guilt. They also seem to want to drive their family towards strength and prosperity at the cost of their own happiness, and maybe even life. Someone who loves their family that much would put on any mask and do anything to keep them safe." Turning to me she said, "I don't know about you, but that sounds like someone whose guilt is keeping them from seeing a better way to protect their family." She then stood up and walked over to the door, before looking at me one more time, and said, "But either way, that's my opinion. Remember, I'm not the one to tell you how to feel about someone. Only you can do that." Even after she left, I stared at the spot in the door frame where Mangle had been standing.

" _For a shy girl, she's a great therapist_ ," I thought. I got up, grabbed my pillow off the ground while shutting the door, and returned to laying on my bed again. The only light in my room was my yellow, chicken lamp that my siblings and I had each gotten from our grandparents. No matter how stupid they look, none of us could say no to them.

Turning it off, I covered myself with the blankets and stared at ceiling. I stayed like that for several minutes, thinking " _Is Fredward a good guy or a bad guy_ ". With a grunt, I turned on side, closing my eyes. In my mind, I now had a slightly annoyed question, " _Why am I even THINKING of him!?_ "

The next morning was filled with a normal breakfast, and heading back down to the catacombs for today's matchups. Plushtrap had taken the north booth with Marion, while Freddy and Fredric took the east booth opposite from Bonnie and Bon Bon in the west booth, leaving Ms. Mari in the south booth alone. I sat between Mangle and Foxy, with Foxy sitting at the rows edge to my left and Mangle to my right. Chica sat on the other side of Mangle. As we settled, Franky announced the first match.

"The first match shall be Plushtrap against Team Power," Franky revealed as pictures of Plushtrap and Team Power appeared on the screen of the jumbotron.

"This doesn't seem like much of a fair fight for Plushtrap," fretted Chica.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," assured a familiar, deep voice to Chica's right. We all turned to find Springtrap sitting on the other side of Chica.

"How'd you get here?" questioned a puzzled Foxy. Seeing as how he's such a big guy, there's definitely no way Springtrap snuck up on us, right?

"I walked here and sat down," Springtrap answered, looking a little confused from our question.

"I think he means, how did you sneak up on us like that?" asked Chica.

"He didn't sneak up on you," a new voice stated. Again, we turned to see Nightmare sitting in the row behind us. With a humored grin and some chuckles, he said, "None of you noticed him because you guys just weren't paying attention."

"That must same thing with you," nodded Mangle.

"Oh no, I totally snuck up on all you," Nightmare disclosed. "But only just because I can."

" _Well that's reassuring_ ," I thought.

"But anyways," Nightmare continued, "back to what Spring said about Plush. I'd listen to him and not worry about it. I mean, if you are going to worry about someone, I'd worry about Team Power. I wonder if they'll leave with any bones broke?"

I looked back at the arena. Seeing Plushtrap standing alone made that maybe this wouldn't be so bad, but that was before Team Power entered the arena as well. All of them definitely worked out, and each of them had weapons that would totally annihilate their enemy. The tallest of the team, an olive skinned boy, wielded a giant scimitar. The shortest, who was of Native American decent, used a gunstock war club. The last two were African American girls, with one using a central european halberd and the other an mm-1 grenade launcher.

" _I take it back, he's gonna be a Plush-pancake_ ," I thought discouragingly.

"Ready…" began Franky.

Team Power readied their weapons.

" _Oh no_ "

"And..."

Plushtrap adjusted his goggles over his eyes, and pulled his scarf up over his nose like a mask.

" _This won't be good_." I closed my eyes and covered them, except for my right eye that I was peeking with.

"Begin!"

As Team Power began to charge and spread out into what looked like positions for a strategic team attack, Plushtrap crouch while throwing his arms behind him, with balled fists, causing two blade curved, each about two feet long, to shoot out the front end of his gauntlets from the sides, leaving his hands between them. Before they could react, Plushtrap jumped up, and used the olive skinned boy's face a stepping stone to get even higher. He straightened his legs before hitting the grenade girl in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. As she gasped for air while hunching over, black needle-like projectiles shot out of the top of Plush's gauntlets, each shooting three. The targets were the Native American boy and the other girl. The girl dodged two while the third lodged itself in her right thigh, with the points sticking out from the inner and outer sides of her thigh due to the angle of her leg when she tried to run. The boy, however, wasn't as lucky, as he was hit by all three, with one in his right shoulder, another in the left side of his pelvis, and the last sticking through his left hand.

"Two of your teammates are incapacitated," Plushtrap stated in a logical, apathetic tone. "You are obviously too slow to keep up with me. You should admit defeat now, because either way, this victor of fight was already decided from its announcement."

I couldn't believe my ears. I looked at everyone around me, only to see their jaws just as wide as mine. Everyone was asking themselves the same thing, " _How could this ten year-old take down these warriors-in-training that fast!?_ ". But then I realized something. Both Nightmare and Springtrap weren't worried in the slightest about their friend's safety. They were worried about the others. I did a double take and confirmed my suspicion. None of the other members of the security force were surprised in the slightest by this situation. All of them watched the fight like it was part of a TV show they were watching at home, while the rest of us were wide eyed and asking those next to us if this was actually happening.

" _OK, JUST HOW FREAKING STRONG ARE THESE GUYS_!?" my brain screamed.

"You little punk! I'll make you eat those words!" the olive skinned boy shouted as he charged Plushtrap, swinging his blade.

The sword made contact, but with the blades of Plush's left gauntlet. Deflecting the boy's sword to the side, he used his right gauntlet to first swipe at his knees, but made sure to only cut enough to make his legs buckle and not cut off his shins and knee caps. Then, secondly, Plushtrap wiped up the boys chest with his right gauntlet with a back-handed motion, causing him to fall back. Sticking his blades in the ground, Plushtrap then lifted his feet off the ground and pushed his feet back, kicking grenade girl in the face before she could swing her grenade launcher like a club in a sneak attack.

"Stop!" Franky commanded. "The victor is Plushtrap." As he finished, the medical team rushed to the members of Team Power and whisked them away on stretchers.

"Honestly," began Plushtrap, "I admire your perseverance. But I already told you, you couldn't beat me."

The crowd was so loud with their cheers, but mostly from the excitement of seeing another member of the security force in action. But I was silent, because the only thing I was able to think about was how strong the Chief of Security would be in his fight.

"What'd I tell ya?" Nightmare groan as his back arched while he stretched his arms behind him. "The midget wasn't the one to be worrying over."

"That's right," nodded Springtrap. "Though if he was at least a little serious, this would have gone a lot faster."

 **Goldie's POV**

I can't say that I wasn't as surprised the rest of the students. They seemed to have forgotten that even though he's only a child, Plushtrap is strong enough to be part of the school's security force, and smart enough to be the only member of the security force that's only a student for elective classes, and is a teacher for many of the advance classes. The kid literally teaches teens all the advance scientific classes. If that's not a sign of intellect, then I don't know what is.

As Plushtrap made his way back to the north booth, grandpa announced the next match, calling my youngest brothers and the Hare siblings to the arena. Standing there, only yards apart, both sibling duos stared each other down. Bonnie to Bon Bon's right, and Fredric to Freddy's left. As grandpa was about to start the match, each of them readied themselves. Fredric aimed his shotgun at one of his targets. Bonnie prepared his axe for a swing. Bon Bon set the point of her spear on the ground for a diagonal slash from right to left. Freddy, not taking his eyes off of his friend and his sister, turned his body so they were to his right, grasping the hilt of the cane in his left hand with his right.

"Begin!" Franky boomed.

Immediately, Bon Bon made an upwards slash with her spear, sending a solid arch of ice at my brothers. Just as it seemed too late for them to dodge, the ice separated into several smaller pieces, each missing their intended targets. The air had frost floating around from the path of the ice. As it settled, Freddy could be seen standing with his left foot forward, and his right arm extended towards his lower right with his hand gripping the handle of his sword.

"Really Bonnie?" Freddy asked as if to make sure this was actually happening. "You seriously didn't tell your sister that I, your team leader, your best friend that you know almost better than anyone else, was the second fastest fighter in our group?"

This seemed like the first time this ever occurred to Bonnie that he maybe should have done this , because his only response was, "Aw crap! Why didn't I do that!? That actually sounds like something that I would've done!" He then swung his axe over his head, creating a crack in the ground that made it's way towards his opponents.

Freddy got away in time. Fredric, on the other hand, lost his balance due to the shock wave from the crack. Gaining his bearings, Fredric then noticed Bonnie, only a few feet away, with his axe ready for an overhead strike. His instincts kicking in, Fredric stopped the axe with his shotgun. As they pushed against each other, Freddy took this time to rush Bon Bon with a volley of jabs from his rapier with blinding speed. Backing up whilst deflecting was all that Bon Bon could do to just get by with a few cuts along her body. Freddy looked as if he had the upper hand, until a airborne Fredric slammed into him, thanks to Bonnie.

"I'd say that your first mistake was letting your bro fight me instead of yourself," Bonnie snickered.

"And I'd say your second mistake was forgetting my skills" Freddy fired back, slightly tilting his hat forward as he crouched a bit, holding his sheath close to his side and raising his sword to his upper left for a slash.

Bonnie widened his eyes, now remembering what Fazbear Family sword technique my brother was most skilled at. And with blinding speed, Freddy lunged at the siblings, slipping between them with his sword now pointing down, finished with it's slash. Standing up straight, head tilted down, Freddy held up his sheath at a horizontal level and began to sheath his sword.

While sheathing his blade, Freddy slowly said, "Toorrreadoorrre…"

"Bon Bon, brace yourself!" Bonnie ordered his sister. "Quickly!"

"What do you-" his sister began to ask, but was cut off by Freddy, before sheathing the last few inches of his sword, suddenly raising his head, and shouting, "TOP HAT SLASH!". Immediately, he slammed the rest of the blade into its sheath.

In that instant, two slash marks burst from the bodies of the siblings. One being across Bonnie's chest, the other going down Bon Bon's back, starting from the upper right down to the lower left. This caused Bon Bon to fall forward while Bonnie only staggered, being aware of the technique and having braced himself.

"What was that?" Fritz asked, sitting to my left.

"The Toreador Top Hat Slash," I answered. "It's a technique created by swordsmen of the Fazbear family. It requires an incredible amount of speed and skill. The jist of it is that there's a delayed reaction between the attack and the it's damage."

"You not able to do it because use a gladius and not rapier?" Mike asked from behind us with Doll, who'd shrunken down to puppy size, in the seat next to his right.

"Oh, no. I'm perfectly capable of attempting is with my sword, but out of my brothers and I, Freddy's the only one to perfect it. Fredward and I aren't as precise, and Fredric obviously just uses his shotgun."

Before we could talk any further, Freddy turned to Bonnie and smirked. "It seems that I penetrated that defense of yours."

Slowly, Bonnie turned around, also with a grin, and said, "But I'm still standing." It was true, he was standing, but his struggle to do so was just as obvious.

"You always were the stubborn one of your family."

"And still is," Bon Bon added, pushing herself off the ground. I noticed that frost had grown around her back. Probably so she could at least fight without the wound getting in her way as much as it would without being frozen. Even so, she'll still have to go back into the infirmary to treat it properly.

"Too bad you're alone now," Bonnie stated, motioning to the still unconscious Fredric on the ground, a fist sized bruise forming on his left temple.

"You couldn't have pulled your punches enough to give him at least a little action?" Freddy asked.

"Hey. He blocked my axe, didn't he?"

"Fair enough. So..." Freddy began, drawing his blade once more, "...who's going to lose to me first?"

After several minutes of expert paring and dodging done on Freddy's part, that fight was ended by Grandpa.

"Stop," he commanded, all three stopping mid rush. "The winners are Bonnie, Bon Bon, and Freddy. Fredric will be the only one not proceeding in the tournament." As the three winners went back to their booths while Fredric was taken away by the medical team, the rest of the school began to show excitement for the next match before Grandpa made another announcement.

"Before the next match begins there has been a slight change to those participating today." This was definitely surprising, seeing as how this was something that I didn't even expect from him. "Competitors Mari and Marion will compete in tomorrow's matches. The final match of today shall be putting two opponents against one. This match shall put Second Lieutenant of Security, Nightmare, against the children of the Vulpes family, Foxy and Mangle." Murmurs began to spread like wildfire.

I searched the crowd until I could find said siblings with Nightmare right behind them. While he grinned with anticipation, the other two looked like ghost after turning pale from the news.

"Would the fighters, please make their way to the arena floor," called Grandpa.

When the three reach the arena, Nightmare walked a few yards away from the two with his hands in his pockets, before turning to them with a grin. He then said with a chuckle, "How about we make a bet? If you can last against me for ten minutes, I'll give up. Since I'm feeling generous today, I won't use my powers or weapons. Deal?"

Foxy immediately drew his cutlass, pointing it at Nightmare. "Ye be calling us weak!?" He accused. Now, Foxy may be more of Freddy's friend than mine, but I've known him long enough that when he's angered, he begins to speak in a pirate accent. Plus there are two things that anger him to this point, those who hurt his friends, and those who mock his pride. "If ye think this'll easy," he snarled, "then ya be havin' fish for brains!"

"So… Is that a yes?" Nightmare asked, clearly enjoying this.

"Bring it," Mangle answered, her nunchucks ready.

"Ready…" Grandpa began. "And… Begin!"

Foxy wasted no time in rushing his opponent with a volley of slashes and stabs. Unfortunately, Nightmare dodged every attack with ease while standing his ground, his hands still in his pockets. Only when Foxy slashed at his legs did he jump back. Seemingly focused on Foxy, Mangle took her chance to get behind Nightmare and catch him off guard. Swinging her nunchucks, she aimed to hit his left temple, but missed as Nightmare ducked while simultaneously doing a one handed front flip that allowed him to kick Mangle under her chin, and then slam the heel of his foot into Foxy's head, driving his face into the ground. He then proceeded to stand on his head while on one foot, with both now back in his pockets.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't lasting against me, unless you enjoy having your face used as stepping stool."

Foxy then proceeded to blindly swing at the one anchoring his face to the ground, missing as Nightmare drove his face further into the ground by jumping away. To push himself farther away while flipping, Nightmare used Mangle's chest instead of the ground, her face now lit up brighter than a Christmas tree.

"I'm gonna send ye to Davy Jones' locker!" Foxy yelled as he ended his conversation with the ground. "Rushdown," he yelled as he bolted towards Nightmare with speed that was three times faster than before, but only managed to surprise Nightmare, not actually inflicting any damage to him. Mangle seemed too embarrassed to want to get up and fight instead of sitting on her knees, covering her chest with her arms.

This went on for several minutes until Plushtrap yelled, "Hey Nightmare!"

"What ya little midget!?" he snarled.

"You have forty-five seconds left," Plush answered.

"Oh. Yelp, better end this quickly then.

Slipping under Foxy's attack, Nightmare used his opponent's own momentum to trip him. But while in mid air, Nightmare crushed Foxy's back by driving his left elbow into it, causing the force of impact with the ground to increase. Nightmare was about to then drive his right fist into the back of Foxy's head, when Mangle swung her nunchucks straight into his face, sending Nightmare a good 30 feet back.

As Nightmare got up, he rubbed his chin as if feeling for a bruise, and chuckle, "You've got quite an arm there." Mangle probably would have said something, if it weren't for the fact that Nightmare's face was completely fine. It was almost like her attack had never happened.

Nightmare was then in front of Mangle in an instant, swinging his fist backhandedly, stopping only inches from Mangle's cheek when the battle was stopped by Grandfather.

"Stop!" he commanded. "The winners are Mangle and Nightmare. And if you are going to bring up their bet, remember, it was never stated that they were the ones to make the rules of who wins and loses these matches. But in any case, that concludes today's matches. Tomorrow shall be a day of rest for you so you can either relax or catch up on any of your school work. After that, Thursday's competitors shall include Marion, Mari, Springtrap, Chi Chi, Chica, Phyn, and again, Mike and Doll of Team Guardians. Remember, just because you've fought once already doesn't mean that you won't fight again. You are all now dismissed."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for this basically year long wait. But it's back baby, and the chapters will now be longer and hopefully a bit more vague so you can't every thing in the future. But anyways, time to work on 7.**


End file.
